Celebrity Issues
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. One day, her manager told her great news. Lucy now has to work with Gray, which is hell. Will they remain as partners? Or will they fall in love?
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Celebrity Issues**

**Chapter 1 – Lucy Heartfilia**

**WolfieANNE: **Hello! So.. here is another story (I couldn't resist!) and so... I hope you like this one... because.. well I don't know, I just hope you do XD Well, first off, I want all of you to know, that I will still focus on Secretly In Love, but I will also focus on this one. As for Lucy Leaves... I do not know. I apologize for those who like that story, you might have to wait longer than I thought. So the song in this chapter is "What Doesn't Kill You (stronger) by Kelly Clarkson. So.. I hope you like this story!

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama.

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

People were screaming and squealing. Some of the audience were throwing confetti at each other or at the stage. Kids were just munching on their snacks and at the same time, they were covering their ears from time to time. Some were holding up banners to show their love to the person standing on stage. The people were just, crazy and lovesick, jumping and squealing, all in all, they were just having fun.

The person on the stage was smiling and laughing, giving the people a loud yell of, "So, are you ready?"

"YEA!"

The audience began to scream in anticipation, making the person on stage cover her ears. Yes, she's a girl. She faced the person playing the guitar and gave him a nod. "Let's get this concert started!"

The audience yelled and they quieted down when they heard the drumsticks tap against each other three times before the soft music started.

**_You know the bed feels warmer,_**

**_Sleeping here alone._**

**_You know I dream in color,_**

**_And do the things I want._**

Some started to sing along with the singer, a big smile on their faces. The singer smiled at the guitarist and winked at the audience.

**_You think you got the best of me,_**

**_Think you've had the last laugh._**

**_Bet you think that everything good is gone._**

**_Think you left me broken down,_**

**_Think that I'd come running back._**

**_Baby you don't know me,_**

_**Cause you're dead wrong...**  
_

The music stopped for a second, then the bass hit and the chorus started.

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_**

**_Stand a little taller!_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone,_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!_**

**_Footsteps even lighter,l_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you,_**

**_Stronger, stronger!_**

**_Just me, myself and I,_**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._**

**_Stand a little taller!_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

She tapped her foot to the beat and bobbed her head, then she whipped her blonde hair back and forth. After that she raised her head and she tried to fix her hair while singing. The drummer shook his head while laughing and the guitarist just grinned at the both of them.

**_You heard that I was starting over with someone new._**

**_They told you I was moving on,_**

**_Over you._**

**_Didn't think that I'd come back._**

**_I'd come back swinging,_**

**_You tried to break me but you see._**

The chorus started again, and the bass hit at the same time the singer stopped moving to start the chorus. Then she started to do the dance for the chorus.

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_**

**_Stand a little taller!_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!_**

**_Footsteps even lighter,_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you,_**

**_Stronger, stronger!_**

**_Just me, myself and I._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_**

**_Stand a little taller!_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

Her brown eyes was shining with happiness because she was happy that the audience was having fun. Everything was perfect.

**_Thanks to you I've got a new thing started._**

**_Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted._**

**_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me._**

**_You know in the end,_**

**_The day you left was just my beginning._**

**_In the end..._**

She jumped up and down, her arm extended up while the other hand held the mic.

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_**

**_Stand a little taller!_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!_**

**_Footsteps even lighter,_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you,_**

**_Stronger, stronger!_**

**_Just me, myself and I._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_**

**_Stand a little taller!_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you,_**

**_Stronger, stronger!_**

**_Just me, myself and I._**

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_**

**_Stand a little taller!_**

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone,_**

**_Alone..._**

She stopped singing and then the music just played before it stopped. She bowed and the audience clapped while squealing and screaming.

The drummer gave the singer thumbs up and the guitarist just grinned at her. The singer laughed and covered her ears.

"Okay, so are we done?" she said. The people quited down, but they were trying to hold in their squeals. The singer smiled, "Great! So I just want to thank all of you for coming to this concert."

That was it, the audience couldn't hold in their squeals. Some of the people held their banner higher for the singer to see. And she did, she smiled and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "Thank you all for your support. So we're having a raffle. Here in this box-" she said and the drummer gave her a decorated box. "Enjoy," he said. The singer rolled her eyes but smiled. "-are numbers of the seat you guys are sitting on. I will be picking five only," she said.

"Fifth place wins twenty thousand Jewels and a ticket to my next concert," she said, the crowd went crazy as they all looked at their seat number and began to memorize them. "Fourth place wins forty thousand Jewels with an Ipod shuffle!" she said, the audience was excited. "Third place wins sixty thousand Jewels with a bag that costs two hundred thousand Jewels!" she yelled. The audience quited down, all of the girls thinking, _I want that bag._

"Second place wins eighty thousand Jewels, an Ipod touch and 5 tickets to my next concert!" she yelled. Everyone in the audience's eyes widened and they stopped screaming in anticipation. "First place wins one hundred thousand Jewels, my latest album, eight tickets to my next concert and all in front row seat and an Ipod shuffle that contains all my songs," she said and they all went crazy again.

The singer chuckled and stuck her hand in the box, she pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it with one hand. "Fifth place goes to seat number 156! 156!" she yelled. The audience quited down and they heard a girl squeal. "After the announcements please go to the backstage," the singer said.

"Fourth place goes to seat number 584! 584!" she said. A yell was heard, "Yea!" and then silence. "Okay, so third place goes to seat number 337! 337!" the singer yelled. A gasp was heard and then a yell, "No freaking way!"

The singer giggled and pulled out another piece of paper from the box. "Second place goes to seat number 795! 795!" she yelled and a scream was heard.

"And lastly, first place goes to..." she started. The people crossed their fingers and leaned forward, waiting for their seat number to be called. "Seat number 5!" she yelled and other leaned back in sadness but they were still happy that they got to hear and see the singer live.

"Don't worry, in my next concert there will also be a raffle," she announced and the people clapped their hands and the singer bowed one more time before she disappeared to the backstage.

AFTER THE CONCERT

"The concert was a blast," the singer said, talking to someone on the phone. A few people sat on brown couches and sofas, chatting while watching the singer talk on the phone. "I almost went deaf with the audience," a boy said. "I agree with you," a girl said and giggled.

"I know, I love you too. Bye," the singer said and ended the call. She sat on a brown couch, she looked at the people in front of her. "Lucy, you did great," a woman said.

Lucy Heartfilia, the said singer, raised her head to see her manager clapping her hands. "Erza!" she said.

Erza Scarlet, Lucy's manager. She has scarlet hair and brown eyes, and a magnificent body. "Did I make you proud? I'll give myself a pat on the back if I did," Lucy said. Erza chuckled and nodded. "You were amazing, the tickets actually ran out, and then we had to make some more because, there were still a lot of people who wanted to come to your concert," she said. Lucy clasped her hands together, "Yes!"

"You should have seen me in the middle of all that people, I was pissed off," a boy said. Lucy stood up and turned around and gasped, "Jellal!"

Jellal Fernandez, a friend of Erza. He has blue hair and black eyes, what's weird is that he has a tattoo under his right eye. Jellal is a friend of Erza, but he and Lucy also got close. "My ears hurt and I bumped into a lot of people," he said. Lucy snickered, "Serves you right."

"I was going to give you a gift for doing such a great job but since you're so mean to me... I'll give it to-" Jellal stopped talking when Lucy bowed her head. "No way! I'm sorry, I was just teasing," she said. Erza chuckled and Jellal rolled his eyes. "You got fooled."

Lucy grinned evilly and raised her head, "It's actually the opposite. You got fooled."

Jellal's eyes widened when he saw his gift on Lucy's hand. She started to toss the box back and forth in her hands, grinning at Jellal who sighed. "It's yours anyway," he said and sat next to Erza.

"Lu-chan was amazing! I watched it from far away but it was still great!" a blue-haired girl said. "Thanks Levy," Lucy said.

Levy McGarden, Lucy's friend. She has blue hair and brown eyes. Levy is a famous writer, and Lucy loved to read the bluenette's stories. "You're welcome Lu-chan," Levy said.

"I'm just.. tired," Lucy said and sat back on her seat. "You should go home and rest," Erza suggested. Lucy shrugged and took a sip of her tea. "I want to but, I still have a lot to do," Lucy said and sighed, placing her cup of tea on the center table of the lobby.

"Lu-chan, don't tire yourself to much. There's a possibility of getting sick," Levy said. The boy beside her nodded, "I agree with Levy."

"Thanks for the concern Loke," Lucy said. Loke Celestial, a friend of Lucy and a guitarist. He has orange hair and green eyes. He wears blue tinted glasses and heaven doesn't know why. "You're welcome Lucy," he said. Lucy's eyes widened, "I was joking."

"Ouch. After giving my all when I was playing the guitar, this is what I get?" Loke said. Levy giggled and patted his back while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that's true," Lucy said. Loke looked at her in disbelief, "What? After being concerned for you, you say that? Unbelievable."

"It's gonna get more unbelievable," the blonde said, leaning back on her seat, sighing.

Levy and Erza looked at each other before they both shrugged, staring at Lucy's stressed figure. "Lu-chan, you should really rest now," the bluenette said, ignoring Loke's warning looks. The singer's manager agreed. Lucy looked at them and stood up, stretching her arms she smiled, "Okay, if you insist. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy said, giving her friend a hug. "Be careful Lucy," Loke told her, his face dark but worried. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Aren't I always?"

"Don't stress yourself too much," Erza said, giving her a hug and a handshake.

"Yes yes, well, see ya," Lucy said once again before disappearing in the elevator. The three friends smiled and sat down once again, chatting with each other about Lucy's next concert.

Meanwhile, Lucy was standing in the elevator, tired and sleepy. Waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor, she just began to listen to her own songs, a small smile etching on her lips. She began to tap her foot to the beat, not noticing someone was beside her, she began to sing her own song, earning a smirk from the person beside her.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, an exhausted look on her face and yet a smile remained.

Lucy pulled out her earphones and went in her car. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead at something, or someone. She narrowed her eyes and started the engine. When there were no more cars driving, all were parked, she began to drive her way out of the parking lot, and out of the place. Paying no attention to the paparazzi.

She hummed her song, a cheerful smile on her face.

When she arrived at her house, she parked her car in the garage and got out. When she did, she was greeted by her cat, Niya. (Ni-ya)

"Good evening Niya," Lucy greeted and crouched down, then she picked her up and went in her house. She closed the door and set Niya down on the couch and ran her hands through Niya's gray fur before she walked to the kitchen.

Lucy tied her hair into a bun and grabbed an apron hanging on a chair and wore it. She tied the strings around her waist and then washed her hands. "Hmm.. what shall I have for dinner?" the blonde thought out loud, drying her fingers using a yellow soft towel that hung on the wall above the sink.

Then before she could think of anything, the phone rang. Lucy blinked then walked in the dining room. She picked up the phone and grinned, "Erza! It's a good thing you called!"

"_I was worried for your well being, but it looks like you're in high spirits," _Erza's voice said through the phone. Lucy grinned again, "I don't know why, but I feel better. Oh yea, what are you having for dinner?"

"_Well that's nice, at least you're not tired anymore. Dinner? I'm going to have sushi and soup, that's all. Why do you ask?" _

"Nothing, just thinking what I should have for dinner," Lucy answered, pulling a chair from the table and sat on it. "Ne Erza, is fried chicken alright?" the blonde asked, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"_That's fine, but don't you think that takes some time to cook?"_

"Nah it's fine. Well thank you for calling Erza. Bye!" Lucy said. Erza bid her farewell and Lucy placed the phone back to its other piece. Lucy smiled, "Alright! Chicken it is!"

Lucy then began cooking, after the chicken was boiled, she rolled it in flour and breadcrumbs after being dipped in eggs. Then while the chicken was still in the process of being fried chicken, Lucy paused for a bit to wash her hands. She took out a pan suitable for frying and poured oil in it. She turned on the stove and waited for the oil to boil.

Then the singer continued making the fried chicken, a smile on her face. She couldn't explain why, but a heavy feeling got lifted off her chest and was replaced by a light one, thus making her happy. But.. why is she happy?

Then she slowly dropped the chicken parts on the oil, holding the plate using her other hand, she leaned back a little when the oil made popping sounds, but then dropped some more chicken parts.

After that, she was arranging the table. She placed a cup, a plate filled with fried chicken, a bowl filled with rice, and a pitcher of orange juice. She placed a plate, a spoon and a fork on the table as well. She was about to put away some stuff when she noticed one plate left in the dish rack.

Her eyes got sad, memories rushed in her head and she closed her eyes. She walked towards the dish rack and took off her apron, she hung it on the wall and lifted the plate. The plate was plane, and white, but you couldn't miss the name in the middle, Layla, written in red.

Lucy frowned and leaned back on the sink, holding the plate she traced it's curves at the side. The singer sighed and opened a cup board above her. She stared at the plate one more time before she pushed it in the cup board, joining other plates unused. Lucy stared at it again one last time and she closed the cup board.

Lucy sat on a chair in the dining room and began to eat silently, the sounds of chewing and Niya's purring filled the house.

When the blonde was done, she kept the leftover chicken in a plastic container and placed it in the fridge. Lucy yawned and began washing the plates, slowly she dried them with a cloth and placed them in the dish rack.

The young singer yawned one more time, walking in the living room she picked up Niya and brought her upstairs to her room. She opened the lights and slowly let down Niya. The cat ran and went under the bed, leaving Lucy crouching in front of the door, chuckling at her cat's behavior.

The blonde stood up and went in the bathroom for a warm bath, and when she came out, she saw Niya sleeping on her bed. Lucy giggled and wore her pajamas.

She walked to her bed and snapped her fingers, making the lights go out. The blonde yawned, tired and worn out, but nevertheless, she smiled until she fell asleep.

* * *

**WolfieANNE: **So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Please tell me if I made any mistakes! Hehehe, guess where I got the name Niya! If someone can guess it then you get a one-shot about GraLu! But it's you who thinks about what will happen, so let's just see. If no one know where I got it from then there is no one shot -_- ... Anyways, REVIEW! Do not forget to review! I really want to read your reviews! Please? *puppy dog eyes*

**Note:** I will update **Secretly In Love** tomorrow, because I can't do it today, since I've decided to put this in.

**Song:** Once again, the song is **_What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson_**, just so you know...

**WolfieANNE:** Well that's about it! I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW! REVIEW!

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	2. Gray Fullbuster

**Celebrity Issues**

**Chapter 2 – Gray Fullbuster**

**WolfieANNE: **Hey! So here is the next chapter! I'm shocked I updated so quickly -.-'' But today I'll also be updating Secretly In Love. This chapter is all about Gray, hehehehe :3 Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, seeing that the people who reviewed liked the first chapter, lets see about this one. Seriously, my back is aching and I'm still typing. I want to rest first, but I don't know what rest means XD I never knew it's just that early here, well I hope I get reviews since I decided to update this quick. Later at night (at my place anyway) I'll post the next chapter of Secretly In Love. Well that's it for now. Read!

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama.

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Perfect! Come back here tomorrow for the music video!"

A man with black hair and dark blue eyes grinned, "Whatever you say."

The man walked towards his manager and laughed, ruffling her hair. His manager blushed but placed her hands on her hips, "Gray! No flirting!"

Gray Fullbuster, a singer known all over the world. He has good looks, well you'll be betrayed once he starts flirting with you. He's a player, which means he loves flirting with girls, you can include seducing.

"I just ruffled your hair, what's the big deal about that?" the singer asked, a sexy grin on his face. His manager groaned, "Once Makarov finds out about this, you'll be dead."

"Ahh, really? I can just make an excuse you know," Gray said, a smirk replacing his grin. His manager stared at him in disbelief, her brown hair all messed up, thanks to Gray. The singer stared at his manager in amusement, he always loved to tease her, but that was just for his entertainment.

"Well, see ya Anne, I'm off," Gray said and lifted a hand before he went to the lounge room.

His manager, or Anne, sighed and massaged her temples. Her deep blue eyes were tired and exhausted, "Sheesh, he always has to be this annoying."

Meanwhile, Gray sat on one of the couches in the lounge room, with someone in front of him. All, literally all, the ladies that were passing by stared at him, wanting his phone number, the address of his house, his autograph (Even though they were also popular) and more. He could never imagine anything else that would make him happy other than this.

"Oi stripper! Stop staring at them! I have something to tell you!" a pink haired boy said, a vein popping on his forehead. Gray groaned and looked at him, "What is it ash brain?"

"What do you think of your new manager?" the boy said, grinning at Gray who mentally face palmed.

"She's okay, pretty, but not that good. The worst part is that she likes to tell Makarov about what I do to her, and I don't like that," Gray answered, leaning backwards while stretching his arms. "And she's also quiet when she's not at work, I don't like girls who are quiet," the singer added, earning a snort from the pink haired boy.

"Really? What about Meli-" the boy shut up when a magazine was thrown at his face. "Forget I said anything," he said in amusement, but the singer was still annoyed. "Oi Natsu, who's that?" Gray asked, gazing at a blonde haired girl in the tv in front of him.

Natsu Dragneel, Gray's best friend and rival (Though it's impossible to be a friend and a rival at the same time..). He has salmon hair and onyx eyes. He's not a womanizer, but he likes to make girl's heart skip a beat. Natsu here is a drummer and a guitarist, he also likes to sing.

"Oh, her. She's Lucy Heartfilia. She was found singing in the park five months ago, and became popular right away," Natsu replied, suddenly munching on a pack of Skittles.

"Why haven't I heard of her?" Gray asked, a glint in his eye made Natsu mentally sigh.

"You're in Fairy Tail Records, she's in Stellar Entertainment, of course you won't hear of her. But I've seen her, in tv. You probably haven't seen her yet because you keep flirting with girls," Natsu said, snickering as a vein popped on Gray's forehead. "Shut up flame brain!"

"Whatever you say, ice block!"

And silence lingered between them, well that's because Natsu didn't know what to say since Gray was talking to three girls at the same time. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see a white haired girl.

"Hello Natsu," she said and smiled. "Oh, hey Lisanna," was the drummer's reply.

Lisanna Strauss, a photographer with short white hair and blue eyes. She's Natsu's friend, and also Gray's. But she's different from the other girls because of the fact that she doesn't fall for Gray's looks and tricks, so Gray gave up on her months ago.

"Hi Gray," Lisanna said and sat beside Natsu, waving a hand at Gray who told the girl's something before he looked at her, "Yo Lisanna."

"So, how was the pictures?" Natsu asked, throwing away the pack of skittles that was now empty. "It was okay, the model for today was so beautiful!" Lisanna exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Ehh? Really? Who is it?" Gray asked, getting interested all of the sudden. The girls around him pouted when he dismissed them. Lisanna nodded and smiled, "She's a singer, and out of all the girls I've seen, she's the kindest!"

"... Who is it?" Gray repeated in a monotonous voice, for his question wasn't answered. The photographer laughed nervously and smiled once again, "It's Lucy Heartfilia!"

Both boys froze, staring at each other. Lisanna eyed them. "What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "We were just talking about her, why is it that I seem to hear about her just now?" Gray asked, sighing as he leaned back. He folded his sleeves up and buttoned it. "Her new song was a hit, that's why. And we've been asking her if she's single but she won't reply to that!" Lisanna said, holding her hands close to her heart as her eyes shone.

"Tch, I bet I'm more popular than her," the singer said, looking away with an annoyed expression. Natsu rolled his eyes and Lisanna sweat dropped at the singer's behavior.

"We'll see," Lisanna said and stood up. "Well bye, I have another project to do," she said and ran towards the stairs. "She could just take the elevator," Gray said, staring at the stairs in disbelief. "Well.. she's Lisanna," Natsu said and grinned.

"Whatever," Gray said and threw a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Well, bye Natsu. I'm leaving, I want to go home," Gray said and stood up. He threw something at Natsu and the boy caught it. "What's this?" Natsu asked.

Gray smirked, "You'll see. Well, bye."

"See you in hell stripper!" Natsu said.

Gray brought out all of his power not to suffocate him, so he just gritted his teeth and went in the elevator. Gray waited for it to reach the ground floor but before it did the doors slid open and a girl came in, wearing an off shoulder white shirt, black shorts, black strappy heels and a gray vest. Hung over her shoulder was a brown bag.

The singer was about to greet her when the girl put on her earphones and started to tap her foot to the beat. He was amused, this girl didn't even notice his presence, which was weird. Normally, before the elevator doors completely opened, he would already hear the girls' squeals. But she was different. And because of that, a smirk was etched on Gray's lips. _But she does look familiar.. _He thought.

When they reached the ground floor, the doors opened and the girl stepped out, still not noticing Gray's presence. The singer stepped out as well and went the opposite direction of the girl, which was like crossing roads.

But he was a little curious, as to why he never saw her before. _Must be a guest from a different company _Gray thought, walking towards the exit doors which slid open automatically. He went out and fresh air hit his face, wind blew and made his hair get messed up, but he didn't mind that. People say he looks much sexier with messy hair.

Gray moved his feet and began walking towards the parking area, giving every girl who would greet him a nod. He arrived at his car and he went in, as he did, he saw people running with cameras.

The singer mentally grinned while shaking his head. He started the engine and drove out of the parking area, ignoring the yelling and running paparazzi. He turned around a lot of corners, and finally, he reached his home in a peaceful place with fresh air and a lot of trees. He arrived at his mansion and parked his car in the garage.

He stepped out of the car and walked in his house. The moment he opened the door, maids greeted him. "Welcome home Gray-sama," they said in chorus. "Ah, thank you," the singer said and gave his car keys to a maid, "Don't lose them."

"Ah, y-yes sir.." the maid stuttered and went away.

Gray raised a brow but shrugged it off. He went upstairs and frowned, _So they're not home?_

The singer sighed and went up in his room. When he opened the lights, a clean and elegant room greeted him. _I remember this being messy. The maids must have cleaned it, _he thought, closing the door, he locked it.

He took off his dress shirt and pants, along with his socks and shoes. Gray changed and wore a blue t-shirt and boxers, nothing more. Anyway, the black-haired man walked to his bed and laid down on it, closing his eyes he sighed. Snuggling into the soft comforter.

Gray groaned when he heard his name being called. He stood up and went downstairs, running into the living room he saw his mother, Ur Fullbuster.

Ur has dark purple hair and black eyes, she's also popular, like Gray.

"What is it mom?" Gray said, annoyed.

"Why aren't you wearing shorts? Why box- .. never mind. What do you want for dinner?" Ur asked Gray, who stared at her in disbelief. "Really mom? You call me downstairs just to ask me that? Well.. anything tasty," Gray said and ran upstairs, ignoring his mother's yells.

The singer went back to spending time on the bed and he closed his eyes. He was tired, from everything that happened this day, which was like any normal day, but he wasn't tired like that. He was just exhausted because it seemed like there were many events today than the other days. Well, at least that's what he thinks.

Gray's a great singer, that was true, and he was also known as a womanizer, but he didn't mind that. He just couldn't feel the need to love anyone anymore, but he loves his family. But when it comes to dating? He doesn't have the energy to even think about it, ever since the day that he was betrayed.

People get betrayed easily, for they were blind, blind at something they like and never noticed some changes in what they're doing. The same goes for the young black haired man, he was betrayed just like those other broken hearted people. He had a perfect life, much more better than in the life he's living now. But that all came crashing down because of that day.

He was loved and treated nice, but he never knew someone would trick him, just because she thought he was the one, but was mistaken. _Everything was just a mistake_, those were the words she said to him. And he never knew plain words could slice someone's heart, it was just like that, then it was over.

"This sucks," the singer said, covering his eyes with his arm, recalling everything that happened on that day.

"She sucks," Gray added, followed by gritted teeth.

"Gray! Dinner's ready!" his mother yelled, waking Gray from his thoughts. The man sighed and stood up, spacing out. He heard his mother again, "Gray!"

And that what broke his thoughts.

The singer ran downstairs and sat beside … well, no one. He sat in the middle, like what the head of the family would do. But since he had no father, he could be the head.

"What took you so long?" Ur asked, watching Gray eat silently. "I was thinking of something," the singer answered, chewing.

"Is it lyrics for a song?" Ur asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "...Yea," Gray lied, clenching his hand that held the spoon.

Everyone ate quietly, for it was a rule in the house: do not talk very much while eating. When Gray was done, the maids took away his plate and offered some dessert but the singer shook his head and walked upstairs, falling on his bed he sighed.

"I can't even imagine how I became like this," he said under his breath, it was more like a whisper. The singer stood up and walked to the bathroom.

He stripped his clothes and took a warm bath. When he was done he dried his hair and put on boxers, only boxers, nothing else. That was the reason Natsu calls him stripper, but Gray doesn't mind.

Reaching the bed, he fell on it again. Hiding under the comforter, he closed his eyes and sighed once again before falling asleep, a tired yet satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** *hic* T-That was so sad! It makes me want to cry. Anyway... did you guys like the chapter? I hope so, because I'll be updating this not tomorrow, I guess. I loved the way at how I made Gray's life exciting yet sad (well... for me XD) I was reading a sad story while writing this, and the mood changed, hehehe ^^'' Well, can you guess who the girl in the elevator was? If you can then you get a one-shot about GraLu! Seeing that no one guessed where I got the name Niya from... I actually thought I wouldn't be able to update so quickly since I still have Secretly In Love, but look, I updated on the day after I published the story XD So... tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll fix it.

**Question:** Do you think you can guess who the girl on the elevator was?

**Note:** Please support my other stories: **_Secretly In Love_ **and** _Lucy Leaves._**

**WolfieANNE:** Well.. that's it! There's no song for the chapter anyway :D

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	3. Their Manager's Great News

**Celebrity Issues  
**

**Chapter 3 – Their Manager's "Great News"**

**WolfieANNE:** Hello! So here is the next chapter for CI! I'm sorry I updated late, there were a lot of things going on and I couldn't finish the chapter quickly *bows apologetically* but here is the next chapter and I'm sure you're going to enjoy the next one. Now, before you proceed on reading the chapter, I want you to calm your nerves cause it will get a little shocked below, I'm not sure for you but for me I would get shocked and slightly creepy, but that's just me. I apologize if Gray still hasn't sang a song *bows* I'm just thinking of the right time, but he will sing a solo soon. I've also updated late because I'm drawing too much anime and so yea...

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Song:** The song in the chapter is _**Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield.**_

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy was at home, writing a new song since she had nothing to do. She was sitting on a chair in front of a small desk in her room. She was writing on a simple notebook with green covers using a simple pencil with a bunny eraser on the top.

"Hmm, let's see," the singer mumbled, erasing some words that didn't fit along with the song.

"Let's stop for today," Lucy mumbled and stretched her arms and fingers while leaning backwards. The blonde had her hair tied into a bun with her bangs pushed back by a thick red headband. If the paparazzi saw her now, they'd think she's just a normal girl.

The singer looked at the clock and frowned, seeing that it was too early to stop and rest. But due to her aching fingers, she had to stop. Looking up again, she sighed and stood up, walking to her bathroom.

Minutes later she came out clad in a towel, her dripping wet hair cascaded down her back and the towel, while her bangs were pushed back because of the water. She walked to her cabinet and got dressed.

She was wearing a green blouse with a frilly collar, black jeans and black strappy heels. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail. For accessories, she wore diamond heart earrings and a simple heart locket that matched with the charm bracelet someone gave to her. She wore no make up, oh no, she disliked make up. She only wore make up for important occasions, especially when Erza forces her to use make up, whether she likes it or not.

The singer grabbed a small shoulder bag and rushed downstairs, giving Niya a grin before driving to Stellar Entertainment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster had just woke up after a very long sleep.

The singer yawned and stretched his arms while he sat up, his hair sticking out in many directions. His eyes were still dropping, but he can't sleep anymore since he had to go to Fairy Tail Records.

Gray slid off the bed and stood up, scratching his head as he made his way to the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth, slowly waking up while he kept running his other hand through his hair in an attempt to fix his messy hair. After brushing his teeth the young singer splashed water on his face and stretched his arms once again.

Gray wore a shirt and shorts after combing his hair and went downstairs for... lunch.

"Good afternoon Gray-sama," a maid greeted him, smiling at the singer as she passed by. Gray nodded and soon all the maids greeted him, and he shook them all away.

Well, this wasn't a normal morning for everyone in the Fullbuster Household. Every morning, when the maids greeted Gray, he would grin and flirt with all of them, but that didn't happen. He doesn't go walking downstairs with a slouch while yawning, he would always run down the stairs wearing the most sexiest yet formal clothes.

"Oh, you're awake," someone said, making the singer turn around. "Ah... Ultear," Gray said, sitting on a chair in the dining room.

Ultear Fullbuster, Gray's older sister. Ultear has dark purple hair and brown eyes. Ultear is a singer as well, like brother like sister. This singer works in the same company as Gray, Fairy Tail Records.

"You're up.. late," Ultear remarked, sitting beside Gray who began to eat his lunch.

"Woke up three in the morning, then I couldn't sleep and watched tv. I fell asleep around five," Gray said, watching his sister grab a glass with apple juice.

"Ahh," Ultear said, gulping down the apple juice. After that, she put down the glass and smirked, "Watch out Gray. You're worst nightmare will come true today. But, judging you, it'll be a dream you'll never forget."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Gray asked, pushing his plate to the side as a maid took it and brought it to the kitchen. "You'll know when you're at Fairy Tail Records," the purple haired singer said and stood up. "Well, I'm leaving. See ya," Ultear said and walked out of the dining room.

Gray was left staring into space as he thought about what Ultear said, "What does that mean?"

Since no one came in and answered his question, he stood up and walked back upstairs, slightly clutching his head from a headache. "I should have just drank something to make me sleep," Gray mumbled, taking off his clothes while heading to the bathroom to take a bath.

After that the singer went out and wore a blue long sleeved dress shirt, black pants, black shoes and a dark blue tie. He went down the stairs and a maid bowed down to the side when he reached the bottom step, her arms extended forward. Gray grabbed the car keys from the maid's hands and left the house and went to Fairy Tail Records.

* * *

At Stellar Entertainment, Erza and Jellal were in the ground floor waiting for Lucy to arrive. Erza tapped her foot impatiently, her arms folded over her chest. Jellal took peeks and sighed, wondering why Erza was so impatient when it was just a normal day.

"What's taking Lucy so long?" Erza said, a vein popping on her forehead as Jellal stood beside her leaning back on the wall with a book in his hand, an amused look on his face.

"Erza, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes," Jellal said, chuckling as Erza ignored him and continued to tap her foot. "Lucy's never late," Erza said.

Jellal sighed, "Exactly, she's not even late. If she comes right now she'll be forty minutes early."

Erza ignored him again, making Jellal more amused than how he was before. Erza was always shy when Jellal made her embarrassed, and she would fix that by ignoring Jellal.

"Erza!" someone yelled and Jellal's ears perked up, "Oh lookie, she's here."

"Lucy! What took you so long?" Erza asked, placing her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the blonde. Jellal sweat dropped and Lucy blinked, "Aren't I forty minutes early?"

Erza twitched, "Never mind."

Jellal snickered and Erza resisted the urge to hit him, so she walked to the elevators instead. "Coming?" Erza asked the two. Jellal and Lucy followed Erza in the elevator and they went upstairs to Erza's office.

"Lucy, have you thought of a new song?" Lucy's manager said, taking a seat in front of her desk. Lucy nodded, "Yup, I'm halfway done."

"That's fast," Jellal said, sitting on one of the sofas in Erza's office. "Got bored," Lucy said, sitting beside Jellal while stretching her arms. "So Erza, what am I here for?" Lucy asked, leaning back while folding her arms. Jellal looked at Erza, even he didn't know why Lucy was here. "A company asked for you to sing something, while Jellal or someone else videos it. Are you up for it?" Erza asked, writing something on a piece of paper.

Lucy stared at Erza before she smirked, "Sure."

Jellal shook his head while smiling, _That smirk, that means she's going to really give it her all. Especially since a different company asked her to do it._

"Good, then go to the recording room," Erza said, her hand still moving the pen on the piece of paper. It made Jellal and Lucy wonder what she was writing, but decided not to ask.

"Okay, see ya later Erza," the singer said before exiting the room with Jellal.

The redhead sighed and collapsed on the desk, her arms under her chin, "I'm sorry Lucy.."

Jellal and Lucy were walking in the hallway, heading to a certain room where Lucy recorded her songs, though sometimes she goes to the studio. "Are you nervous?" Jellal asked, stopping a few feet away from the Recording room. Lucy stopped walking ahead of Jellal and shook her head, "No. Why would I be? It's just another company, I've done this a lot of times."

The blue-haired man pushed away his thoughts, "Ahh, you're right."

Lucy continued walking and pushed open the door to see a few people she didn't know. "Ah, Lucy! You're here," someone said. Lucy turned to look at her and smiled, "Oh, hey Macao."

Macao Conbolt, a guy with dark blue hair and black eyes. He's the one who records Lucy's songs and tell her what to fix while singing.

"So, who are these people?" the singer asked, suddenly feeling very cold.

"This is Anne, Natsu and Makarov-san," Macao said. "They are from Fairy Tail Records."

Lucy froze, staring wide eyed at Macao who smiled apologetically. FTR was a company that Lucy liked, for the singers were very good, but there was one part that Lucy didn't like about FTR. But for now, she had to focus on making their guests happy.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I am Anne," Anne said, smiling at Lucy. "Yo Lucy! The name's Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu said, flashing Lucy a grin. "It's nice to meet you Lucy, I am Makarov, the owner of Fairy Tail Records."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, let's get on with the song," Lucy said and wore her headphones while she entered a room with a glass. Jellal, Anne, Macao, Makarov and Natsu also wore headphones to hear what Lucy was singing.

**_Incompatible, it don't matter though_**

**_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_**

**_Speak out if you do_**

**_You're not easy to find_ **

.

**_Is it possible, Mr. Lovable_**

**_Is already in my life_**

**_Right in front of me_**

**_Or maybe you're in disguise_ **

.

**_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold_**

**_Who knows how to love you without being told_**

**_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_**

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone_**

Natsu gaped at Lucy who suddenly got into the song, her eyes tightly closed as she sang. Anne and Makarov stared as well, but Anne's face was the best. She was gaping while her eyes shone, _She is the one!_

**_Here we are again, circles never end_**

**_How do I find the perfect fit?_**

**_There's enough for everyone_**

**_But I'm still waiting in line_ **

.

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_**

**_Who knows how to love you without being told_**

**_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_**

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone_**

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone _**

**.**

**_Most relationships seem so transitory_**

**_They're all good but not the permanent one_**

Jellal and Macao looked at the three's gaping and shocked faces, and they smiled. _That's Lucy for you _Jellal thought, smiling.

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_**

**_Who knows how to love you without being told_**

**_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_**

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone_ **

.

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_**

**_Who knows how to love you without being told_**

**_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_**

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone_**

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone_**

The song ended and Jellal smiled after he took of his headphones. The others did the same and Lucy went out of the room, seeing the guest's gaping faces made her laugh, but she didn't. "So, how was it?" Lucy asked, dusting invisible dirt off her clothes.

"You were amazing Lucy!" Natsu said, grinning widely. "I agree," Makarov said, smiling. "You were.. You were.." Anne trailed off, speechless.

"Well, I'm happy you like my singing. But why did you ask me to sing?" Lucy asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll know soon Lucy!" Natsu said and grinned again, and Lucy tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Well, thank you for the song Lucy, but we have to leave," Anne said, suddenly able to speak again. "Ah, of course. You're just guests, I'm sure you guys are busy," Lucy said and shook hands with the three.

"Well, bye," the three said and left the room.

"Lucy, you did great," Macao said, smiling. "Thank you Macao."

"I wonder what Erza will look like once she knows about this," Jellal said, chuckling. "I bet she'll go frantic," Lucy said while giggling.

"Well, see you Macao," Jellal said. "Yea, bye you two," Macao said.

"Bye bye Macao!" Lucy said and grinned before she and Jellal left the room.

Lucy and Jellal went back to Erza's office to find her still writing on a stack of papers. The blonde stared at Erza with a look of disbelief, and Jellal just sweat dropped. "Erza... what are you doing?" Lucy asked, finally having the courage to ask her manager about what she's doing.

"Ah, papers," Erza replied without looking at them.

"Yes, we know. But what is it about?" Lucy asked, sitting on a sofa while she stretched her arms, "Oww, my back hurts." **(1)**

"... Something.." Erza replied, making the two sweat drop. "Okay," Lucy said, deciding not to push any further. "What now?" Jellal asked, taking a seat beside Lucy who was now leaning back.

"You can go home now," Erza said, gesturing to Lucy. "Ehh? Really?" Lucy said, her eyes widening. "Yes," Erza said.

"Well, bye!" Lucy said and ran out of the room, leaving Erza and Jellal alone. "You can go home too," Erza said, flipping her hair back.

"Nah, I'll just accompany you," Jellal said and smiled making Erza blush.

"... Okay."

* * *

Now for Gray, he was at Fairy Tail Records, a sleepy and tired look on his face. He didn't bother to flirt with any of the girls now, for he was too tired.

Gray walked in Anne's office but found it empty, so he just leaned on the wall outside her office, his head dropping a little since he was still sleepy. People stared at him but he didn't bother, he was just really sleepy. When girls saw him, they took pictures of him and hugged him, but even though Gray was sleepy, he didn't mind.

After twenty minutes, his manager was still gone, making him wonder where she was.

"Gray, no sleeping," a singer said and grinned evilly at Gray who glared at the singer. "Just kidding."

"You should rest Gray-san," a girl said and took a picture of him before walking away while smiling. Gray was irritated, but he couldn't find the energy to yell at them, so he just let them be.

More and more people came to tell some phrases at Gray, but he shook them all off. He never really had the time for them, even if the paparazzi took pictures of him, he wouldn't care, he was just too tired.

"What's taking her so long?" Gray mumbled, his eyelids dropping again. He was now sitting on the floor while leaning back on the wall, his forehead on his knee.

Gray fell asleep and no one really woke him up, for they knew he would wake up by himself.

After an hour, Anne was still gone. But his hopes arrived when he heard someone yelling.

"Gray! You finally have a partner!" Anne yelled, running to Gray who sat down on a sofa. "What?" Gray said, his eyes widening.

"She's perfect!" Anne said, her eyes shining. "My partner's a girl?"

"Yup! She's beautiful and nice! Plus she sings really good!" Anne said, sitting in front of Gray who was unexpectedly fully awake.

"So, who is this.. girl that I'm going to sing with?" Gray asked, leaning back.

"So the girl you're partnered with is..."

* * *

Lucy sighed and laid on her bed, wearing a shirt and shorts while chatting with someone on her phone and at the same time, watching tv. She was bored to death, she had nothing to do when Erza tells her to go home. She already signed some papers and nothing else. But she is going to have a world tour next month, but that's still a month away.

"Mmm..." Lucy said, her voice dead and lazy. "Niya, what do you think I should do?" Lucy asked her cat who was lying down beside her, sleeping. "So.. even you have something to do," the blonde said, sighing.

She flipped through the channels and ended up watching Chowder. Lucy laughed and giggled throughout the episode, but then something hit her. She flipped through the channels again and landed on the news. There, was Gray Fullbuster's picture while Mira, a white haired girl with blue eyes, talked about how his song was a big hit.

Lucy glared at the tv, but mainly at Gray. She hated Gray.

She hated at how he played with girls hearts and yet the girls still like him.

She hated the fact that he flirts with women everyday and yet has that smug and irritating look on his face.

She didn't care if he was handsome.

She didn't care if he was popular.

She didn't care if people loved him.

She didn't care if the girls would hate her for hating Gray Fullbuster, she just didn't care.

Lucy hated Gray, no one could or would stop her from hating him. The blonde never really understood why people love him, why they adore him, she just didn't get why. All she saw in him was an annoying playboy jerk who Lucy would love to compete with to show how great she was. But thinking about seeing his face made her angry and irritated.

She never was a fan of Gray, even when Jellal kept talking at how his concert was okay, Lucy just hated him.

_Hate is such a strong word. _Lucy remembered what Jellal told her and frowned, narrowing her eyes she growled. Erza and Jellal were okay with Lucy's problem with Gray, but they thought the word dislike was much suitable than the word hate, but Lucy denied that.

After a short while, while Lucy kept glaring at Gray, her phone rang and Lucy picked it up, "What?"

"_Lucy, are you in a bad mood?"_

"Ahh, Erza. No, it's fine. Why did you call?" Lucy asked, still glaring at Gray in the tv. Niya stretched her body and laid on Lucy's lap while Lucy leaned back on the bed.

"_I have something to tell you."_

"Okay, so what is it?" Lucy asked, running her hands through Niya's fur who moved to lie on Lucy's stomach.

"_But before that, I want you to remember to not yell when I tell you this."_

"Uhh... Okay?" Lucy said, confused.

"_We found you a partner for some duets, and he is..."_

* * *

"Your partner is..." Anne said, smiling widely as Gray's eyes widened.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

"_Your partner is..."_

"_Gray Fullbuster."_

And the call ended.

Niya jumped off the bed and went under the bed while covering her head and Lucy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**1: **Haahaha, while I was writing that part my back also hurt XD

**WolfieANNE:** Okay! So from now on Lucy and Gray will work with each other! Yipee! So did you guys like the chapter? I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, english is my second language anyway, so I'm sorry if I also have wrong grammar. But to makes sure, I read the chapter two times to make sure there are no mistakes. But if I missed some please tell me so that I can fix it. I'm sorry if the chapters are so short, I want you guys to read the chapters but thinking of a long chapter would be nice but I would update late. So... what now? Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and do not forget to REVIEW! I want REVIEWS everyone!

**Note:** I'll probably update a little late since I have another story to update so.. yea.

**Question: **In this story, who do you like better? Gray or Natsu?

**WolfieANNE:** There is no reward for this question, I just want to know who you guys like best in this story. So, REVIEW!

- Support my other stories: **_Secretly In_ Love** and _**Lucy Leaves.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	4. Things Get Messier

**Celebrity Issues**

**Chapter 4 – Things Get Messier**

**WolfieANNE:** Hey everyone! So here is the next chapter of CI, I still haven't gotten contact with my beta reader so.. I apologize if there are any mistakes :) So, basically this chapter will be filled with Gray and Lucy's arguments, or basically Lucy throwing a tantrum. It will be filled with name calling and yelling, and some Jellal and Lucy for those who love crack pairing :DDDD I am so sorry if I updated it late, things got busier lately, and I'm sure it will get more troublesome since school is almost starting =.= So that's all I have to say for now, I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy! :D

**Song:** The song in this chapter is **Bring Me To Life** by **Evanescence**.

**Summary:** AU: Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, Drama, Humor

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Jellal and Erza stared back and forth at Lucy and Gray who stood awkwardly beside each other. Jellal had no idea what was happening and had no idea why Gray was here with Lucy who was fuming with her arms folded and with her foot tapping. "What is the meaning of this?" Lucy suddenly said, unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked, raising a brow.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Lucy said, her eyebrows narrowing as she lowered her head, her arms limp by her side, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I don't get it, why is she angry at me? Any girl would have squealed and hugged me by now," Gray said, staring at Lucy who suddenly moved and kept a five feet distance from Gray.

"Err… I'm not getting this, why is Gray Fullbuster here?" Jellal asked, staring at Erza who was standing beside him, a calm look on her face. "Gray will be Lucy's partner for duets," the redhead said, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What? Erza, are you crazy?" Jellal said, turning to face at her. Erza wanted to smack him right now but stopped, seeing that Lucy and Gray were her first priority. "Why? What's wrong with making Lucy my partner?" Gray asked, raising a brow.

"You see… Lucy ha-" Jellal was cut off when Lucy looked at Gray and glared at him. "I hate you. That's why," she said, glaring at him more.

Gray stared at Lucy with wide eyes. Jellal and Erza looked at Gray and nodded, confirming what Lucy had said. Jellal sighed, "That's what I was supposed to tell you but it looks like Lucy beat me to it. Erza… are you really that nuts?"

This time, Erza was about to smack him when he swiftly went beside Lucy who was glaring at Gray with clenched hands. "You know about Lucy's hatred and yet you partner her with him? What's wrong with you?" Jellal asked, rubbing Lucy's back comfortingly.

Erza stared at Jellal who was whispering soothing words in Lucy's ear. Gray stared at the two, making him wonder if they were a couple. But then Gray remembered what Lucy said.

"You hate me? Why?"

Jellal and Lucy both looked to him, so did Erza but not before she glared at Jellal discreetly. Lucy looked at Jellal and then looked at Gray. "Because you're a playboy, that's disgusting. And I hate you for being a player but still keeping that smug look on your face," Lucy said, her face scrunching up in disgust.

"You hate me because of that?" Gray said in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lucy said, taking one step back. Jellal sighed and walked to Gray, "I'm so sorry Gray-san but as you can see… Lucy hates you so you have to find yourself a different part-"

"No."

Jellal looked up at Gray. "What?" he said, staring at the black haired singer who smirked. "I will not allow this. No girl hates me, and since you do hate me, I'll make you change your mind. I'll still be your partner," Gray said, smirking at Lucy who fumed in anger.

"Why you…" Lucy said, clenching her fists harder. "Well… since we are going to be partners, how about we sing our first duet?" Gray asked, raising a brow at Lucy who began smirking. "Sure. I'll show you how great I am."

"Ahh.. feisty."

Lucy glared at him, "Shut up."

"Trust me.. you did the wrong thing.." Jellal muttered to Erza who watched the two singers stare at each other competitively. "Well… we don't know until we try right?" Erza said, looking at Jellal from the corner of her eye.

The blue haired man sighed, staring at the two singers, mainly at Lucy, in worry.

Lucy sighed, "Let's just get this over with. I'm tired, and the shock I witnessed just doubled the stress."

Gray snickered, "Haha! Lucy's getting old~"

"Shut up Fullbuster, and don't call me Lucy. Only my _friends_ call me that," Lucy said, glaring at Gray who smirked at her. "Then can I call you Lucy-san?"

"No."

"Lucy-hime?"

"No."

"Hmm…. Lucy-dono?"

"NO!"

"Lucy-sama?"

"NO!"

"Lucy-chan?"

"Call me that and you'll never see the light of day," Lucy said, gripping Gray's collar. "Sheesh."

"Then, Heartfilia-sama?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes with a sly smile on his face, watching Lucy's expression. "Heartfilia-san is just fine," Lucy said, glaring at Gray.

"I prefer the sama, so. Let's work hard, _Heartfilia-sama._" Gray said and Lucy growled, glaring at him harder than before.

"I do think you should just call her Heartfilia-san," Jellal said, staring at Lucy in worry.

"Hmm.. maybe you're right. Calling her Heartfilia-sama just makes it sound like she's more superior than me, and that's not true," Gray said, smirking at Lucy who let out a small sigh of relief.

"Now then, _Heartfilia-san_. Let's sing our first duet, shall we?" Gray said, offering his arm. The blonde scowled and walked past him, "Whatever jerk."

Gray smirked, "Ouch."

"Gray-san, please don't make Lucy mad," Jellal said, not noticing Erza's stares. "Nah, I'll be fine," Gray said and followed Lucy out of Erza's office. Jellal followed after the three leaving Erza alone. The manager sighed and then walked out too, wanting to see what the duet would sound like.

* * *

Lucy and Gray were both inside the recording room, and they were inside the soundproof room. Everyone was wearing headphones while Lucy glared at Gray who had a sly smile on his face, staring at Lucy in a teasing way.

Macao nodded and the song started to play.

(**A/N:** _Lucy_ / **Gray**/ _**BOTH**_)

_How __can __you __see __into __my __eyes __like __open __doors?  
Leading __you __down __into __my __core __where __I__'__ve __become __so __numb  
Without __a __soul __my __spirit__'__s __sleeping __some where __cold  
Until __you __find __it __there __and __lead __it __back __home_

**Wake ****me ****up**  
_(Wake __me __up __inside)  
_**I ****can****'****t ****wake ****up**  
_(Wake __me __up __inside)  
_**Save ****me**  
_(Call __my __name __and __save __me __from __the __dark)_

**Wake ****me ****up  
**_(Bid __my __blood __to __run)  
_**I ****can****'****t ****wake ****up  
**_(Before __I __come __undone)  
_**Save ****me  
**_(Save __me __from __the __nothing __I__'__ve __become)_

_Now __that __I __know __what __I__'__m __without  
You __can__'__t __just __leave __me  
Breathe __into __me __and __make __me __real  
Bring __me __to __life_

**Wake ****me ****up**  
_(Wake __me __up __inside)  
_**I ****can****'****t ****wake ****up**  
_(Wake __me __up __inside)  
_**Save ****me**  
_(Call __my __name __and __save __me __from __the __dark)_

**Wake ****me ****up  
**_(Bid __my __blood __to __run)  
_**I ****can****'****t ****wake ****up  
**_(Before __I __come __undone)  
_**Save ****me  
**_(Save __me __from __the __nothing __I__'__ve __become)_

_**Bring **__**me **__**to **__**life**_

**I****'****ve ****been ****living ****a ****lie  
There****'****s ****nothing ****inside  
**_Bring __me to life_

_Frozen __inside __without __your __touch  
Without __your __love, __darling  
Only __you __are __the __life __among __the __dead_

**All ****this ****time, ****I ****can****'****t ****believe ****I ****couldn****'****t ****see  
Kept ****in ****the ****dark ****but ****you ****were ****there ****in ****front ****of ****me  
**_I__'__ve __been __sleeping __a __thousand __years __it __seems  
Got __to __open __my __eyes __to __see __everything_

**Without ****thought, ****without ****a ****voice, ****without ****a ****soul  
Don****'****t ****let ****me ****die ****here  
There ****must ****be ****something ****more  
**_Bring __me __to __life_

**Wake ****me ****up**  
_(Wake __me __up __inside)  
_**I ****can****'****t ****wake ****up**  
_(Wake __me __up __inside)  
_**Save ****me**  
_(Call __my __name __and __save __me __from __the __dark)_

**Wake ****me ****up  
**_(Bid __my __blood __to __run)  
_**I ****can****'****t ****wake ****up  
**_(Before __I __come __undone)  
_**Save ****me  
**_(Save __me __from __the __nothing __I__'__ve __become)_

_**Bring **__**me **__**to **__**life**_

**I****'****ve ****been ****living ****a ****lie  
There****'****s ****nothing ****inside**_  
Bring __me __to __life_

Lucy opened her eyes, breathing heavily. Gray opened his eyes as well, panting. Both singers saw Erza, Jellal and Macao staring at them, speechless and surprised. "W-Wow.." Macao said, his eyes widened. Lucy panted and looked at Erza who smiled and nodded, making her smile as well. She did like the song, but singing it with Gray ruined her mood.

After that they both went out the soundproof room and stood in front of the three who were smiling at them.

"Heh, that wasn't bad _Heartfilia-san_," Gray said and smirked. Lucy glared at him, but she wanted to say, _You __too, __but __too __bad __I __sang __it __better __than __you._

"It's settled then! Gray is officially your partner!" Erza chimed, clasping her hands together as her mood magically changed. Lucy gaped at Erza and Gray smirked, folding his arms over his chest. Jellal sighed and stared at Lucy worriedly but shook his head, covering his concerned expression with a smiling face.

"Don't worry Lucy, you won't be with him everyday," Jellal said and smiled, his eyebrows creased upwards.

"Nah, Gray will be here everyday," Erza said.

"WHAT?" Lucy said, her mouth hanging open as she stared at Erza in shock. "Wha?" Jellal said in shock as well, staring at Erza who cleared her throat. "Well… there will also be times that Lucy will go to Fairy Tail Records," she said.

"Ehh.. this will be fun," Gray said and grinned deviously.

"Shut up Fullbuster," Lucy hissed. Gray smirked, "You can't make me."

"Why you.." Lucy growled, glaring at Gray who smirked at her in amusement.

"What?" Gray asked innocently, his eyes sparkling in amusement. Lucy glared at him before walking to the side of Jellal who smiled at Lucy.

"Well, I better go. I only came here to see if the partner thing wasn't a joke," Gray said and was about to leave when Erza yelled, "Wait!"

Gray stopped walking and turned around, raising a brow at Erza. "Come with us to celebrate," she said. Lucy choked while Jellal sighed and shook his head while muttering some words. "Are you sure it's okay? I don't think _Heartfilia-san_ and your other friend likes the idea," the black haired singer said and took a peek at the two people behind Erza.

"Don't mind them. Now, let's go!" Erza said and exited the room, leaving the three alone and speechless. "... I swear if Erza wasn't this scary I would have killed her by now. Who would even think about spending time with Fullbuster? Oh yea, all of the girls, but _me_," Lucy said, emphasizing the last word. She glared at Gray and left the room as well.

Gray and Jellal were left staring at each other. The singer narrowed his eyebrows when Jellal gave him a quick glare, "Don't even think of hitting on Lucy. You got that?"

The black haired boy didn't answer but Jellal took it as a yes and then left Gray alone. The singer sighed and followed after him, suddenly wondering why the secretary was so protective of the blonde singer.

* * *

"Welcome to Starbucks!" a waitress yelled and greeted the four. They walked inside and sat on a round table far off in a corner. Then when everyone in the Cafe noticed who they were, they began squealing, taking pictures of the two pop stars. The blonde just smiled or either gave some emotionless looks but mostly grinned in delight.

Unlike the blonde singer, the black haired singe was giving them winks, kisses, hugs, smirks, grins and autographs. "Disgusting," Lucy mumbled, watching in disgust as Gray gave all of the girls a kiss on the cheek, and nearly every one of them fainted.

"I agree..." Jellal whispered in her ear and Lucy rolled her eyes, glaring at Gray's back while he occupied himself with the girls who giggled and flirted with him, clearly not paying attention to the people who were with the black haired singer, but even he didn't care. Erza in the meanwhile went to order their drinks and food, thus leaving Jellal and Lucy alone on the table. Well not really alone since Gray was there but he didn't even pay attention to them se he was almost like invisible.

"So.. what now?" Lucy asked, leaning back on the chair. "Wait for our orders?" Jellal said, unsure. Lucy shrugged and sighed, covering her face with a hand.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" someone said. Lucy dragged her hand down and looked at Gray who was surprisingly not surrounded by the girls anymore. "What?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Woah, chill. Just wondering why you look so... stressed," Gray said. He folded his arms on the table and leaned forward to Lucy who stared at him in disbelief. "It's because you're here," the blonde said, yawning as a vein popped on Gray's forehead.

"Why is it that you hate me so much?" Gray almost yelled, but just said it a little louder instead. Jellal sighed and mentally face palmed.

"Didn't I tell you before? I hate you because you're a player who plays with girls' hearts like toys," Lucy said, glaring at him. "That's it? Just because of that?" Gray said, placing his chin on the palm of his hand that was supported by his elbow. "Yes," Lucy bluntly answered.

Jellal decided to keep quiet, knowing that Lucy was in a really bad mood. But then the tension was cleared when the redhead arrived and placed the drinks on the table. "So, what happened?" Erza asked, sitting across from Jellal who sat next to Lucy. "Fullbuster flirted with the girls," the blonde answered and took her drink from the tray in the middle and began sipping from the straw.

"Oh..." Erza said and sweat dropped.

"I just flirted with the girls! Is that a bad thing?" Gray said, rolling his eyes. "Of course it isn't. But for you it is," Lucy said and scoffed. "I hate you," Gray said without thinking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone went quiet and Lucy smirked, "Good. 'Cause I hate you too."

Jellal lowered his head and gave a knowing smile while Erza just closed her eyes and nodded. "W-Wait! That was-," Gray was cut off by Lucy. "Don't give me that crap. I hate you and you hate me, it's perfect," Lucy said and glared at Gray who sighed.

"It's not like that," Gray muttered but shrugged anyway.

"If that's what you want, then we'll have war," Gray said and smirked, leaning closer to Lucy who leaned back. "War you say? Sounds fun," Lucy said and grinned devilishly.

"I'm sure I'm going to win," Gray said and smirked once again, making Lucy twitch.

"Huh? What did you say bastard? Of course I'll win!" Lucy said and this time leaned to Gray who head butted with her.

"No, I will!" Gray yelled and glared at Lucy.

"In your dreams jerk!" the blonde yelled and growled as she backed away, since people were starting to stare at them.

"Huh? My dreams always come true, brat!" Gray said and slammed his fist on the table, making Erza and Jellal jump in shock. The blonde's eyes were suddenly covered by her bangs when her drink was spilled all over the table and on the floor. "Uh oh," Jellal and Erza muttered.

"What?" Gray asked and before they could give him an answer, Lucy started yelling at him.

"You bastard! Look what you did! You spilled my drink, do you hear? MY DRINK! Go pay for it or else you'll never see the light of day! How dare you even spill my drink, my one and only drink that I didn't pay for, you idiot! You stupid playboy, and I always win! Dreams never come true!" Lucy yelled and stood up, slamming her palms on the table, people started to watch. The waiters didn't bother to handle the situation since they were popular and they were scared that they might get fired.

"What did you say, brat? I didn't spill your drink! And dreams come true!" Gray yelled and stood up as well, glaring at Lucy who growled.

"You slammed your hands on the table you dimwit! If it weren't for you, I could have still been drinking my drink! And now it's gone! And besides, I don't care if dreams come true or not. I always win, no matter what!" Lucy hissed and leaned forward, making her body bend over the table.

"You must have said it wrong because, I always win! Especially over girls!" Gray growled and slammed a hand down on the table, leaning forward to Lucy. Both their faces were inches apart, but they didn't care, they were just too angry with each other.

"Lucy, calm down," Jellal said and placed his hands on her shoulders. Lucy growled and slowly leaned back, standing in front of Jellal who massaged her shoulders. Erza secretly eyed Jellal and frowned.

"I can't! He spilled my drink!" Lucy hissed and the blue haired boy smiled. "I'll buy you another one. Just please calm down," Jellal said and the blonde scowled.

"Fine."

Before Jellal left to buy Lucy a drink, the blonde glared at Gray harder than before and said, "Gray Fullbuster, I will not fall for the likes of you! Never in my whole life!"

Gray was shocked, but he covered it up with a smirk.

"I'll prove you wrong, Lucy Heartfilia. I will make you fall for me, so beware."

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** So... did you guys like it? I hope you did! I love the part where Gray thought of what he should call Lucy, it made me crack up XD I'm also sorry if the chapter isn't that long, some people prefer it short so that they can remember what happened, right Joy-chan? *grins deviously* Anyway, please tell me if I made any mistakes, I'm still trying to survive without the help of my beta reader since she looks busy, she won't even reply to my messages. I love it when Lucy and Gray fight, but I don't know why XP Maybe because I like the way they call each other names and fight over the simplest things, it just makes me laugh :)) Anyhow, I hope you liked the chapter and please do not forget to review! REVIEW minna! :D

**Note:** I will now be writing my replies to your reviews on the chapter, my inbox is filled with messages...

_- Please support my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Lucy Leaves and ****Good Meets Bad.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	5. Pay Phone

**Celebrity Issues  
**

**Chapter 5 – Pay Phone**

**A/N:** Hey guys! So I'm back, it's been quite awhile since I updated CI, sorry. If you guys haven't noticed, I have updated every story of mine often now, at least now. School starts tomorrow... NO! And save me from my doom guys, my dad is watching this alien movie, it's so creepy, I'm too scared to explain why it's creepy. Right now it's at the part in where the girl is exploring this alien ship. I might be online on FFN less than usual though. Why? Because I'm downloading a game that I loved and played two or 1 and a half years ago. It's called Ragnarok, it's wonderful, trust me.

So tonight I'll download it because no one would be using the internet, so it's faster. And dudes, I need a **beta reader**. DUDE! The alien is coming to get the girl!

Anyway, I need a beta reader because it seems like my current beta reader is.. busy? But she updated her story, or whatever. I don't know why but she's not replying to my messages. I have a lot to explain, but I'm way too lazy to. But I need to cover my eyes first because the girl is trying to see if the alien is there. WAHH! The alien suddenly came and yelled. It reminds me of zombies, in which I fear, as well. I fear a lot of things.

So... I'll be telling you useless stuff. If you're interested, I would continue but you guys would prefer to read the chapter instead so I'll continued this on the Author's Note at the end. Read!

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read! I only proofread this.

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Song:** The song in the chapter is **Payphone by Maroon 5.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Heartfilia-san! Heartfilia-san!" Gray yelled at Lucy who was currently in her own office, typing something in the computer.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Lucy yelled and glared at Gray who smirked at her. He looked up, "Hmm.. let me think about it... NO."

The blonde screamed out in frustration and glared at the man, or what she calls alien, who sat down on the couch. He leaned back and watched Lucy who muttered some words under her breath before she continued typing, leaving the alien, or Gray, bored and forgotten on the couch.

"Oi... Lu-" Gray was cut off when Lucy glared at him. "I'll do anything! Just don't call me Lucy!" the blonde yelled, glaring at Gray who smirked once again. "Sure, _Heartfilia-san._"

Lucy glared at him and massaged her temples. Lucy Heartfilia wasn't in the mood to argue with Gray, or the alien, for she was too busy typing the lyrics of her new song. However, she couldn't concentrate due to the black haired singer who kept bugging her, and bugging her, and bugging her, and-

"Bugging you," Gray said and smirked once again and steam came out of Lucy's ears. "Gah! Why can't you just stop, shut up and do something decent!" Lucy yelled and glared at Gray who grinned. "I don't do decent. Or you want me to take you to the be-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PERVERTED THOUGHTS!" Lucy yelled and closed her eyes, covering her ears with her hands. Gray smirked, amused. She was really fun to tease, but sadly, she was hard to get.

"I'll shut up-"

"Finally!" Lucy yelled and when she saw Gray's smirk, her hopes died.

"-If you let me come with you to your house," Gray finished. He waited for Lucy's response, she was quiet, her eyes were wide and her body was tense. Her bangs fell over her left eye completely and Gray knew one thing... he had to cover his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Gray uncovered his ears and stared at Lucy, bemused. She was really entertaining, that was true. Teasing her was really fun and enjoyable, but her yells and screams were a pain. "You heard right," Gray said and gave her a sly smile. "Or do you want me to bug you all day?" Gray offered and his sly smile widened.

"No! For Pete's sake, anything but the bugging! Fine! I'll let you come with me," Lucy said and sighed as she faced her computer once again. "Stupid annoying perverted alien," Lucy muttered under her breath as she continued typing, chatting with some of her friends in facebook.

"Well..." Gray started and Lucy raised a hand. "Don't talk! Or else I will call in _that_ girl!" Lucy said and Gray froze, nodding as he leaned back on the black leather couch and sighed, obviously bored.

The room was silent, only the typing sounds were heard, and somehow Gray found it annoying. "Can you stop that?" he said. Lucy moved her head to the side of the computer and raised a brow, "Stop what?"

"The annoying typing sounds," Gray said and glared at her. Lucy smirked, "Now, do you know the feeling of being bugged?"

Gray didn't reply, he stayed silent and just glared at her. Lucy's smirk grew bigger and continued typing, listening to Gray's annoyed groans all the way.

Lucy stopped typing and Gray sighed in relief but then Lucy leaned back and placed her head on her palm, clutching her hair and head, she closed her eyes. Gray looked at her, noticing the sad expression on her face. He was about to speak up when Lucy did it first, "Don't. Don't say a word. I'm fine."

"Bu-"

"Just... let me think," Lucy mumbled and Gray nodded, for once, doing what she wanted him to do. She looked so terrified, no, she looked so sad and hurt. Her jaw was tense and her hand was clenched. Her eyebrows narrowed down as she kept her eyes closed, her lips quivering. "Ar-"

"Don't," Lucy demanded and kept her eyes closed. Gray nodded and shut up once again.

Lucy breathe out and opened her eyes then smirked, "I fooled you!"

Gray's eyes widened and he glared at her, "You tricked me!"

"I just said that," Lucy said and her eyes turned into equal signs. Gray growled, "You'll pay for that.."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever Fullbuster. Now shut up, because I'm going to continue _typing._"

He swore he heard the smirk in her voice. She resumed typing and Gray screamed out in frustration, now he knew never to bug the blonde while she was busy writing her song.

* * *

"-and so he yelled 'What are you doing in my bathroom?' and threw the bottle of liquid soap at the man like a girl!" Levy said and they all laughed. Lucy just giggled though, while Gray rolled his eyes. He was the only one that didn't laugh. Erza, she let out a soft giggle then smiled.

"It's not even funny," Gray muttered and Levy giggled, "For you! Lu-chan and the others are laughing, but you!"

Lucy smirked, they were now eating in a cafe for lunch. Gray actually never agreed to come, and Lucy was happy, but Erza forced him to come and here he is now. He ended up sitting across from Lucy again, just like the time when they were at Starbucks, which was three days ago.

Gray didn't reply, he just took a bite out of his donut and ignored the evil smirks and grins from the blonde who was talking with Levy all the way. Now Gray was really annoyed, he came for nothing. Lucy had no mood to argue since she was with her friend, that blue haired bookworm, or what Gray said. But, even though Gray liked not talking to her, he felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"Oh look, the alien is quiet," Lucy mumbled as she ate her cinnamon roll, earning a sweat drop from Jellal who was eating a sandwich. "Oh look, the queen of England arrived and spoke," Gray mocked. Lucy gave him a sly smile, "Thank you. I never knew I was the queen of England."

Oh that mocking voice, he hated it. He was wondering why she did a number on him this day, he was supposed to be the one teasing her. She was supposed to be the one losing control. But somehow, their roles switched and heaven doesn't know why.

"I was mocking you, brat," Gray said and glared at her. Lucy froze and her bangs covered her eyes. "What did you say? Bastard?" Lucy said and glared at Gray who smirked, _Finally!_

"Are you deaf?" Gray asked and a glass was thrown at him, which brushed by his ear and landed on the floor. Gray gulped and mentally prayed to God, this woman was dangerous!

"No, you dimwit!" Lucy yelled and Jellal tried his best to calm her down but it just didn't work. "Don't call me a brat, okay? Jerk!" Lucy scowled and Gray grinned teasingly, "What then? Babe?"

"Yuck!" Lucy said and brought out her tongue. Gray smirked, "Is that for me to catch?"

Lucy withdraw her tongue and blushed just like Levy and Erza. Jellal stared at him wide-eyed, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "Y-You... You PERVERT!" Lucy yelled and threw her fork at him. Gray's eyes widened as the fork brushed by his hair and he started to sweat. _This woman's a demon!_

"I was joking!" Gray said, a smirk etched on his lips. He whispered huskily as Lucy fumed and blushed at the same time, "Or do you want me to do it?"

"NO!" Lucy screeched. Jellal thanked the heavens that they were in a room where there were no people, unlike those who had to eat outside, in public. "My offer still stands you know," Gray said and grinned sexily, making Levy blush and look away.

"Oh boy.." Erza muttered and looked up, shaking her head side to side as images appeared in her head.

"Disgusting!" Lucy spat and Gray growled. "You call me disgusting? Any girl would have squealed and kissed me by now!" he yelled and glared at her.

"Exactly, any girl, except me! I do not count in your list of "Who Loves Gray Fullbuster". So you should get used to it!" Lucy hissed and Gray rolled his eyes.

"Then who is in your list of "My Future Boyfriend"? Jellal Fernandes or Gray Fullbuster?" the black haired singer asked and everyone froze, including Jellal who was about to take a sip from his drink. Levy stopped moving when her fork poked her banana cake, and she ended up staring at Lucy for an answer. Erza stopped chewing her cheesecake as she, also waited for an answer from Lucy who was quivering, a shadow covering her eyes. "Well?" Gray pushed on and the four looked at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

Lucy opened her mouth and closed it once again. She would have said Jellal, but there was a big problem. But she would never say Gray's name! Oh dear no, she would die first before she told them it was Gray. "I-I c-choose..." Lucy mumbled and everyone on the table leaned in to listen.

"You choose?" Levy and Gray both said in perfect harmony.

"C-C-Choose..." Lucy mumbled and they leaned in a little again, nearing their ear to the blonde who had a blush on her cheeks, unable to say out his name.

"I c-choose..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT! I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" Lucy exclaimed. She stood up and ran to the restroom as fast as a cheetah. Levy and Gray jaw dropped as Jellal and Erza sweat dropped. "Lu-chan come back!" Levy yelled but it was too late, Lucy slammed the door close.

"Aww, I wanted to know who," Levy mumbled and pouted, finally taking a bite of her banana cake.

"Let's not push her," Jellal said and sipped his drink, eying Erza from the corner of his eye who continued chewing.

"I bet it was Jellal!" Levy exclaimed and nodded, proud of herself. Jellal sweat dropped but you could see a tint of pink on his left cheek. "Gray," Erza said simply and Jellal stared at her in disbelief.

"But she hates him.."

Erza shrugged, "You never know..."

Lucy came back minutes later, looking normal. "So, what were we talking about?" she asked, and Levy jaw dropped. Gray groaned, "Nothing..."

"Oh.." Lucy mumbled and looked at her watch. "I have to go guys, type type _type_," Lucy said in a taunting voice directed to Gray who twitched and groaned. "Damn, please, no?" he begged and Lucy smirked, "No can do Fullbuster. This is your fault, you deal with it."

"She's... a devil!" Gray exclaimed and pointed to the door where Lucy just left. Jellal smiled apologetically while Levy snickered. "Serves you right! She hates you, remember?" Levy said and clicked her tongue. Gray twitched and Jellal nodded. "She hates you," he said and Gray groaned, staring at Erza. "She might like you.." the redhead muttered, a fork in her mouth.

"Erza!" Levy whined, "Lu-chan hates him!"

"I know. But, what if she'll change?" Erza said and stared at Jellal who stared into space.

"I'm leaving," Gray muttered and left the room.

"Why is Gray-san suddenly hating on Lu-chan as well?" Levy asked the two who stared at her. Jellal told her why while Erza just ate her fifth cheesecake.

"Ohh~ So they're rivals now? Cool!" Levy exclaimed and popped a small cookie in her mouth. Jellal sighed, "I don't think it's cool at all. It may affect Lucy's singing."

"It won't actually," Erza said in a muffled voice. "Why not?" Levy asked and Erza sighed, "Knowing that two stars are in rivalry, don't you think that'll be just a hit?"

"...Erza's got a point!" Levy exclaimed and Jellal sighed once again. "Lucy's not a toy Erza," he said and the redhead glanced at him. "D-Did I say that Lucy was a toy?" Erza muttered, hurt in her eyes. "No.. it's just.. you're treating her like one," Jellal said and sipped his drink once again.

Erza remained speechless while the blue haired bookworm watched in silence. For her, it almost seemed like the two childhood friends had a fight, but Jellal was just explaining something. Despite Erza being Lucy's manager, for Levy, Jellal was more mature. But she couldn't understand why the blue haired man got the secretary spot instead of being Lucy's manager. Now, that was the most confusing thing for the bookworm. She had written so many stories before and it was almost like she was writer's block with a chapter.

Then there was a blink of a light and it started raining. "It's raining. Lu-chan hates the rain right?" Levy said and Jellal raised a brow, "I thought Lucy liked the rain?"

"She hates it."

Jellal rolled his eyes, "She likes it."

"Hates it."

"Likes it."

"She doesn't like the rain Jellal," Erza said. "Why not? I remembered she liked the rain," Jellal said and the redhead sighed. "Do you remember the accident?" she muttered and Levy's eyes widened.

"O-Oh yea..."

"Lu-chan was such a wreck then, crying her eyes out, she tried to focus on her songs, but her voice would always crack up. It was so heart breaking to see her in that state," Levy said and frowned.

"Don't remind me.." Jellal mumbled, a look of sorrow crossing his eyes.

"But at least she's still happy, that's the imprtant thing," the redhead said and smiled. Levy and Jellal shrugged and the bookworm grinned.

"I guess so."

* * *

Lucy leaned back on her black leather chair and massaged her temples, hearing the muffled rain outside her wide window behind her. Gray in the meanwhile was playing games on his Iphone, ignoring the blonde haired girl who was listening to music, not wanting the sound of the rain to invade her ears. The blonde groaned and took out her Beats headphones and wore it, she connected it to her computer and hummed in satisfaction as the sound of the rain disappeared and was replaced by her songs.

Gray looked at her when his game paused, and he wondered why she didn't like the sound of the rain. She's been like that for the past few minutes, and he wondered if rain was her weakness. _Nah, having the rain as someone's weakness is kind of weak and childish,_ Gray thought and frowned, watching as the white headphones covered her ears. If he was right, it was the Monster Beats Headphones, and yea, she wouldn't hear him talk if he did.

The black haired singer blinked and shook his head, returning to the game. He played it and continued running away from the evil monkeys.

Lucy yawned, and Gray stopped playing to stare at her, she was leaning back on her chair again, her eyes closed. She was sleeping, _sleeping_. For Gray, he wouldn't have thought she had the guts to sleep while focusing on her song. But she is different after all. She works like she isn't a celebrity, she works different. It was as if she was an editor of a Magazine or something.

Gray stood up and pushed down her beats headphones, stopping the music. He walked to the door and turned off the big light, then what's left was the small light on the corner where it illuminated the door to the bathroom.

The black haired singer yawned and moved to lie down on the couch, blinking his eyes as he played something else. He had nothing to do, after all, the blonde haired singer was sleeping. And he didn't know her house, but he will soon. After all, he'll go there with her, right?

"Ahh whatever," Gray mumbled and rolled to the side, a serious look on his face as he closed his eyes. Everything of her reminded him so much of his ex girlfriend. She wasn't a stalker, however, she was cute just like _her._ Cute, nice, bubbly, sweet, however, Lucy hated him and that was the only difference.

Gray looked at his phone and his eyes saddened. _"I love you Gray! I have and and always will!"_

"What a lie.." Gray mumbled and dialed a number, pressing his phone next to his ear he waited for someone to pick up.

He dialed it again, there was nothing.

"Maybe it's lowbat? I'll call their house instead," Gray mumbled and stood up, it has been awhile since he had talked to her. He missed her voice so badly. And even though he stopped himself from thinking of her, he just couldn't.

"Does blondie even have a telephone in here?" he mumbled.

"Don't have one. Go down stairs, there's a pay phone," someone mumbled. Gray's eyes widened as he turned his head to the side to see Lucy shifting as she wore her beats once again, opening one eye to show that she was awake. "...Okay," Gray said and Lucy nodded before sleeping again.

The black haired singer shook his head and smiled then went out of her office. He went down to the ground floor and began searching for a phone and saw one nearby the restrooms.

Gray let out a confident sigh and inserted a coin before dialing a number. He brought it to his ear and it rang, and rang, and rang.

Then there was the annoying woman's voice telling him that the line was busy.

He dropped in another coin and dialed it again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It rang, but then there was the lady again. He dropped in another one. Nothing.

Another one.

_Nothing._

.

.

.

One more time.

_There was no answer._

.

.

.

Just one more time.

_No one answered his furious and sorrowed look._

.

.

.

Dropped one more.

_The voice telling him the line was busy again._

.

.

.

"Damn it! One more time!" Gray furiously yelled and dropped in another coin.

She didn't answer. She just left him staring at nothing when she broke up with him. She was his curse, his love for her was a tattoo he couldn't erase. Loving her was supposed to be a token of being lucky, it ended up being unlucky. She wasn't there anymore to comfort him during his tiring days, she was gone from his life. And he was trying to get her back, even if his chances was at zero, he would give everything just to prove himself worthy.

"Answer it!" Gray yelled and slammed another coin in, small tears falling down his eyes.

He wasn't the type to cry over a break-up. He wasn't the one to complain about their relationship, it was her, but he didn't mind. He gave her everything she wanted, and what did he get in return? A heart breaking sight. He saw her waving her hand; introducing a guy. Then a few days later, she broke up with him. What a torture it was after that break-up, who would have like to see Gray Fullbuster lifeless and dead while singing? No one.

"Just one more.." he whispered and choked, inserting another coin as it rang again.

No, he wouldn't give up, though in the fans' eyes, it looked like he already did. He wasn't going to rest until he talked to her, he didn't care if he spends all of his money just on a simple pay phone, it was called being reckless. He could use his card, but he wanted to show her how much he loved her through out all of these years. After their break up two years ago, he still didn't forget everything that happened between them. For they were his most treasured memories.

"Why won't you answer?" Gray whispered as he sobbed. No one but the singers who weren't lazy were in the building right now, in their own office, so no one saw this... state he was in.

He was broken and crushed inside, his playboy attitude was just an excuse to show that he was fine. When in truth, he hasn't healed in these past 2 years. He didn't hate her, it would look like he did, but he didn't. He told himself to hate her but... he just couldn't.

"Why? Why?" he whispered and clutched the phone. When he was about to drop a coin, music filled his ears and he pulled back his hand. He turned around to see Lucy looking at him with a bored expression, her personal band behind her, tuning their instruments.

"You know this song right?" Lucy mumbled as a song filled his ears and his eyes widened.

"Y-You brat! I w-won't sing!" he yelled and the blonde gave a nod to the drummer. "Just sing you idiot."

He couldn't argue since the music already started.

_**I'm at a payphone, trying to call home  
**__**All of my change I've spent on you  
**__**Where are the times gone  
**__**Baby it's all wrong  
**__**Where are the plans we made for two?**_

Lucy smiled and leaned back on the wall behind her personal band. She knew about the break-up, and instantly smiled evilly at his bad luck. But when she saw his broken hearted state earlier, she just had to help him out.

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
**__**The people we used to be  
**__**It's even harder to picture  
**__**That you're not here next to me  
**__**You say it's too late to make it  
**__**But is it too late to try?**_

_**And then that time that you wasted  
**__**All of our bridges burned down**_

The black haired singer sang and sang, looking at Lucy's sincere and warm eyes from time to time. He knew that she was just pitying him, but this was just enough.

_**I wasted my nights  
**__**You turned out the lights  
**__**Now I'm paralyzed  
**__**Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
**__**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
**__**All of my change I've spent on you  
**__**Where have the times gone baby  
**__**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two  
**__**If happy ever after did exist  
**__**I would still be holding you like this  
**__**All those fairy tales are full of shit  
**__**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**_

In truth, Lucy wanted him to change the bad words to something more decent, but since he was in a bad mood, he didn't. That made Lucy slightly angry but... she just had to let it go for now.

_**You turned your back on tomorrow  
****Cause you forgot yesterday  
**__**I gave you my love to borrow  
**__**But you just gave it away  
**__**You can't expect me to be fine  
**__**I don't expect you to care  
**__**I know I said it before but**_

_**All of our bridges burned down  
**__**I wasted my nights  
**__**You turned out the lights  
**__**Now I'm paralyzed**_

_**Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
**__**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

Gray closed his eyes. It felt so good to sing out his pain, and he wouldn't have thought that Lucy knew the feeling of releasing your anger out while singing a song. It was just relaxing.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
**__**All of my change I've spent on you  
**__**Where have the times gone baby  
**__**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two  
**__**If happy ever after did exist  
**__**I would still be holding you like this  
**__**All those fairy tales are full of shit  
**__**One more fucking love song I'll be sick**_

_**Now I'm at a payphone...**_

Now he wouldn't do the rap. But he didn't expect Lucy to sing the rap, for him.

_**Now work that shh**_

_**I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting **__**round  
**__**Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing**_

_**Made it from the botton**_  
_**Now when you see me i'm stunting**_  
_**And all of my cause a way to push up a button**_  
_**Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call**_  
_**it**_  
_**Switched the number to my phone**_  
_**So you never can call it**_  
_**Don't need my name, or my show**_  
_**You can tell it i'm ballin'**_

_**Swish, what a shame coulda got picked**_  
_**Had a really good game but you missed your last shot**_  
_**So you talk about who you see at the top**_  
_**Or what you could've saw**_  
_**But sad to say it's over for it**_  
_**Phantom roll out valet open doors**_  
_**Where's the car way, got what you was looking for**_  
_**Now ask me who they want**_  
_**So you can go take that little piece of sh-t with** **you** _

Gray raised a brow and shrugged.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
**__**All of my change I've spent on you  
**__**Where have the times gone baby  
**__**It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two  
**_

_**If happy ever after did exist  
**__**I would still be holding you like this  
**__**All those fairy tales are full of shit  
**__**One more fucking love song I'll be sick** __  
_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

Gray stopped singing and moved to stare at Lucy who shrugged and her personal band slowly left, leaving the two alone. "I thought you hated me?" Gray asked and Lucy nodded.

"I do."

"Then why did you help me out?" he asked and Lucy sighed. "I'm still good you know. I helped you out because you looked so sad and lonely. You know, I used to idolize you when you were still with your girlfriend. But when you two broke up and you started being a womanizer, I started hating you," she said and Gray glared at her. "Are you trying to help me out? Or are you trying to make me remember her even more?"

"Chill. I was just fooling with you."

"You'll still have to pay for that though. Hey! How about we go to your house now? That will pay for it," Gray said and grinned, making Lucy jaw drop. "What? NO!" she exclaimed and Gray grinned teasingly.

"Or do you want me to bug you again tomorrow? Sure," he said and shrugged before he slowly started walking away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, fine! Follow me," Lucy muttered and stomped her way to the elevator. She had to get her stuff in her office first or else she wouldn't have a phone, her wallet and some other more important stuff.

Gray grinned and turned around to follow Lucy, his hands in the pocket of his pants.

"As you wish."

* * *

**A/N:** So.. what do you guys think? Do you guys like the chapter? I decided to update this tonight because I have to sleep early for school, which starts on 7 AM. Then ends on 2 PM. I know, it sucks. And you guys are lucky, I'll get my game around Friday or Thursday, so I still have time for FFN :D My dad decided to download it in his computer at work, since it's much faster, he says. AND YAY! THE MOVIE'S DONE!

Phew, I'm glad I survived that. It was so freaking scary I had to stop myself from peeing on my pants o.O It's gonna be boring without Ragnarok though =_= I hope it turns thursday already :D The day after tomorrow.. HAHAHA! Then after two days I have A SHORT VACATION AGAIN! Yay! Saturday and Sunday! But then Monday will come =_= Hey guys. I have a **FACT **to share. It is said that LYING is bad for your health :x I think they said it's because you get stressed out and you know when your stressed, you immune system will get weak I think, or whatever, I forgot.

I have uhmm... a TWITTER account and a TUMBLR account by the way. It's in my profile, if you guys want to see. I also have a DEVIANT account, I post pictures there :D My next project is a GraLu pic, I'm trying hard. I'm trying..

Anyway.. on with the replies for the reviews! :D

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster:** Waah! Thank you! *bows* Hahaha ^^'' I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review :D

**maya-chan14:** Heyy! Hehehe. Is this the first time you reviewed this story? O.O Ohhhh.. they are just friends :D Do not worry! I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review! ^^

**oshirajinda:** Wahaha! Crack-pairing fans unite! XD I decided to just insert that, LOL. I hope you liked the update, and thanks for the review :D

**jdcocoagirl: **Thank you! I really appreciate it :D

**Fullbuster1597:** Thanks Sha-chan! XD My new nickname for you :))

**gRayLu010:** You can just call me Anne-chan! Or Anne. Whatever's fine :) Ohh... DONO means lord, heheh. Since Gray loves teasing, he thought of that :D Thanks for the review.

**Nimra:** Heyy! Oh, I know. I'm so sorry. I have been busy nowadays :/ Especially since school's starting DX

**IloveCelestialIce:** Yayy! You love it! And I noticed you're always the one with long reviews XD Really? I did? O.O Hahaha, it is your obsession :DDDDD Gray's cute AND scary at the same time, don't be surprised :)) Wahahah! I love you too Angel-chan XD I am glad you liked the JeLu moment :)) To spice it all up, I made them hate each other ;D Thanks for the encouragement and the review! I hope you liked the chapter and update BoY SOON! :D

**MerryNightmare: **Hi! Ahaha, thank you! Everyone loves the FLUFF :3

**Salamander:** Impatient aren't we? :)) You have to wait! Patience is virtue! (Is that right? O.O) I'm glad you like the story :)

PHEW! I'm glad that's over. My back's killing me, I need golden apples :3 I'm actually listening to PAYPHONE right now XD I just love the song way too much.

Guys, please tell me in your review what writing style fits me best, and what genre do I fit writing best. Please tell me if I have mistakes as well. So please REVIEW and PUSH THE BUTTON! \(^o^)/

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Good Meets Bad** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Bye guys! -Anne :D_


	6. A Trip To Lucy's House

**Celebrity Issues**

**Chapter 6 – A Trip To Lucy's House**

**A/N: **Yay! After a MONTH! I finally updated xD I'm so sorry everyone, school suddenly got busy x_x I'm actually busy memorizing some stupid SCRIPTS tonight for a roleplay but I decided to update. I apologize if it's short, I really didn't plan on making it so... short Dx

I actually re-wrote this chapter a couple times, cause I ended up in a MAJOR writer's block with the previous idea. Until I suddenly decided to write a chapter with Gray going to Lucy's house, since that was what was going to happen in the previous chapter =.=

Anyway, waaa! I love you all guys so much! Thank you all for liking my page, for those who are confused, the link to my page is below, at the author's note at the end of the chapter. For those who do not have fb, the blog will also be written below, as to those who are new and those who didn't read the latest chapter.

OMG! WAAAAA! Just now, my stupid classmate gave me a website and told me that it was a website full of ANIMES! And then I looked and saw "Scary Maze" I immediately went to another tab but I heard the SCREAM OF THE GIRL! I was even using my Beats HEADPHONES! THE MONSTER STUDIO ONES! Dx I think my heart is beating faster than before. AHHHH!

Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update, and I hope you guys like the chapter! :D

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read! I only proofread this.

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Hey, it's this way. Baka," Lucy said and stopped walking to wait for Gray who looked around and observed his surroundings. Surely, Lucy lived in a neighborhood like a normal person. Unlike Gray who lived like a prince, having a mansion and maids, and living in a place like it's a Fairy Tale. He wondered if the blonde did have maids.

Gray stopped turning his head around and nodded at Lucy who sighed and massaged her temples. She knew that bringing him along was a bad idea, but what could she do? She hated having him bugging her, especially when she's focused on her song. But the alien so too annoying to listen to her, no, he was too stubborn to stay quite just for 5 minutes.

He was that annoying.

"Hurry up," Lucy complained and Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine fine," he said and jogged a little to catch up with Lucy who stood in front of her house. "Well, this is it," she said and he felt his eyes pop out of their sockets.

"This is your house?" he screamed out; horrified. Lucy stared at him, her eyes turning into equal signs as she slowly nodded, making Gray's soul slowly float out of his body. "But you're a celebrity!" he exclaimed and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Doesn't make sense. I want to live a simple life," she stated and Gray let his head drop on the wall beside the gate.

"And I thought you would be living in a mansion…" Gray whispered sourly and Lucy rolled her eyes. "This is what you get for coming with me. Now, since you don't want to go in, leave," she said and opened the gate of her house. Just as she was about to close the gate, Gray pushed through and scoffed, "I'm still going inside."

Lucy watched him enter her house and sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. She closed the gate and slowly entered her house, watching as Gray sat on a couch, looking around. Lucy raised a brow when his eyes landed on a picture frame. It sat on a tall brown side table and it glistened in the light, making it hard to see what the picture was.

"Oi Heartfilia-san, can I see the pic?" Gray asked, making Lucy amused. He just asked for her permission, just truly wonderful.

"Sure," Lucy said and left the living room; entering the kitchen. Gray stood up and approached the picture frame, and traced the edges, not wanting to see what the picture was, yet. He lifted it up and cupped a hand around the top and a shadow casted over the light.

Gray's eyes widened.

It was a picture of Lucy and a guy with shaggy black hair.

It probably was okay if they just stood next to each other. But no, the guy had an arm around Lucy who stuck her tongue out. The guy was smiling and was looking at Lucy who was staring at the camera.

"Oh, he's Rogue," someone said.

Gray looked to the side to see Lucy holding a plate filled with snacks. He nodded slowly and she smiled. "Well, here are some snacks. Oi Alien, after eating, leave," she said, her mood changing instantly.

Gray scoffed, "Is that how you should treat a guest?"

"For me, yes. And besides, you're not my GUEST, you're an intruder. Forcing me to allow you to come to my house, how evil," Lucy said and glared at Gray who in return, glared at her as well. "Intruder? How mean," he said and snarled. Lucy rolled her eyes and left the room, "Whatever playboy. Do you want dinner? Or are you just gonna eat snacks?"

Gray looked at her incredulously, "I'm freaking _starving_ and I'm tired! Of course I want dinner!"

"You were just depressed Fullbuster, you didn't do anything TIRING at all!" Lucy stressed out and Gray flinched. "What a meanie, my brain was stressed out from all that typing!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you serious?"

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes and she burst out laughing. "Are you SERIOUS?" she managed to say through her laughs. "You got hungry because of the typing sounds?" Lucy asked and laughed, clutching her stomach. Gray blushed in embarrassment and growled. "Y-Yea, so what?" he stammered and Lucy laughed louder.

"Seriously Gray, you really know how to make me laugh. Even if it's in a stupid way," Lucy said and grinned evilly.

Gray blinked, "Wait, can you repeat that?"

"Repeat what?" Lucy asked and Gray smiled evilly. "You just called me _Gray._ Not Fullbuster," he taunted and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Huh, oh yea. Made a mistake there. You suck Fullbuster," Lucy said and Gray's eyes turned to equal signs in annoyance.

"Anyway… what are we going to do now?" Gray asked and Lucy hummed in wonder. "I don't know, I would normally just eat dinner then go to sleep. Sometimes I clean my room and the house, read books or finish songs," Lucy said.

"What a boring life."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, I'm going to make dinner. Feel free to make yourself… comfortable," Lucy snarled the last part and walked into the kitchen again, leaving Gray all alone in the living room. Gray began muttering negative words about Lucy under his breath while he ate snacks.

He began wandering around the living room. He saw a lot of pictures, Lucy with an older blonde girl (which he guessed was her mother), Lucy with some of her friends and more. By the time that Gray reached the right side of the living room, he found a door. A big, white door.

He didn't know if it was forbidden to enter there or not, but he wanted to go in, it felt like he had to. And guess what the bastard did?

Yes.

He opened the door and went inside.

Gray gawked. He _gawked_ at the room. Inside was a computer, a desk with a chair, some bookshelves and some more stuff. There were drawings on the wall of some stuff, some were painted and some were not. On the desk were papers. It had a lot of words written on the papers, and Gray saw that there was one bond paper with a title on it.

"Wait… Lucy writes?" Gray said with a dumbfounded look.

On the computer were scans of the papers and other stuff. On the other desk, which he found at the other side of the room, were drawings. There was a cup filled with art materials, and a drawer which he pulled out and found coloring pencils, water color and markers inside.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gray froze and immediately turned around. There, in front of the door, was Lucy. She growled and stomped her way inside, she grabbed his ear and dragged him out.

"Ow! Ouch! Stop Hear- Ahhh! That hurts! Wai- Stop it!" Gray yelled and clutched his ear in pain. His ears are the most sensitive part of his body other than… other than the other THING that he covers with his pants (Ehem). His ears are also his weakness; in short.

"Why the heck were you there?" Lucy said and dropped him on the couch. She folded her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently. "You didn't say that I couldn't look around! You said to make me feel _comfortable,_" Gray said, emphasizing the last word. Lucy yelled out in frustration and massaged her temples.

"I know! But didn't you read the sign on the door? It said 'Do Not Go In!' And yet you went inside! Are you that spoiled and superior to not follow signs?" Lucy hissed. Gray blinked, "There was a sign?"

"Yes!"

"Where?" Gray asked, dumbfounded.

"On. The. DOOR!" Lucy screeched and Gray covered his ears.

"But I didn't see anything!" Gray held his hands up defensively. "It's right over there stupid!" Lucy said and pointed her finger to the door, where there was a sign.

Gray blinked, "How come I didn't see it before? I even looked at the door so… carefully."

"Never mind. Come, dinner's ready."

Gray nodded and followed Lucy in the kitchen, where the dining room was. He sat on a chair in front of the table and Lucy began placing plates and bowls which contained the food.

He sniffed and nearly drooled. Lucy must be good at cooking, and with the smell, he was sure that the blonde was really good at cooking.

"So I cooked Chicken barbeque for you," Lucy glared but sighed. "I was trained to treat guests as precious people, so I don't just cook rice and simple food for my guests. You're lucky I'm used to it," Lucy mumbled the last parts and sat across from Gray.

"You were trained?"

"No, I meant I was told by mom. It's liked being trained because my mother's friends used to visit us all the time. And I would be the one to serve them whenever my mom is still in her room and so," Lucy said and Gray nodded.

Later, they began eating and Gray decided to start a conversation.

"So… you can draw?"

Lucy stopped chewing and Gray mentally hit himself. Lucy swallowed and cleared her throat. "Y-Yea. I've liked drawing ever since I was a child so…" she trailed off and placed the spoon in her mouth. She chewed awkwardly and Gray nodded.

"And you can write stories. Why sing when you can just be an artist or a writer?" Gray asked and Lucy shrugged. "I only write stories out of my own entertainment. I've never finished a story before. I'm always busy with my career and it's hard to give time for my story and my drawings. I still try and struggle to finish them though. I chose to be a singer because it was what I wanted. I can draw and write, but I prefer singing. I prefer expressing my emotions through songs than drawings or a note."

"Oh…" Gray said and Lucy suddenly giggled.

"This is the first time we talked without arguing," Lucy said and Gray smirked. "Don't tell me you're falling for me?" he said and Lucy scowled.

"Way to ruin the mood, idiot."

"I just noticed, you're not that harsh on me anymore," Gray said and grinned evilly. Lucy narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him through her bangs. "Watch what you're saying Fullbuster," she growled. Gray rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, whatever."

Gray took a bite out of his chicken and ate rice. He then stopped chewing and swallowed. "Hey, have you heard of the upcoming party?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Party?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

Gray nodded, "Yup."

"No, I haven't. Why?" Lucy asked and drank a little orange juice. "Wait, you're not fooling me right? There really is a party, right?" she said.

"Yup. It was arranged by your manager," he said and Lucy twitched. "Ahh… Erza's doing," she slowly said and her eyes turned into equal signs. She fed herself again and frowned.

"I know Erza is the type to arrange parties all the time but… what's the party for this time?" Lucy asked and looked at Gray who leaned back and let out a yawn.

"I think it was to celebrate our partnership…" he said and then looked at her.

Wink.

Lucy twitched and kicked Gray's leg from under the table. He groaned in pain and Lucy scowled.

"Shut up bastard," she hissed and Gray winced.

"Ouch."

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, just simple and short! I am very sorry! I believe I explained everything at the beginning of this chapter -.- And one more thing, I need uhmm... a very good beta reader. I'm having a hard time with posting chapters at this rate. I don't update all the time now so... it's gonna be really easy. For those who want to be my **beta reader**, please PM me and we'll talk :)

Anyway... I hope there are no mistakes :/ My mind is a mess and I can't think straight. PLUS the website scared the hell out of me. I'm very sorry for the mistakes, and I hope you liked it!

Don't worry, there are some stuff that Lucy can't do. I just wanted her to draw and write :3

Anyway, to the replies!

**Hinagiku Zeelmart:** Dude, I just noticed now that I forgot about him O.O Hahah xD I'll join him in the next chapter. Plus, he's always busy ;) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter! ^^

**GrayFullbusterfangirl:** Heeeey! Waaa, I know x3 And this is ANOTHER LONG WAIT for the next chapter, sorry. Ahh really? I thought I sucked at humor xD Secret~ You'll find out soon ;) Don't worry, I'm just making Erza jealous, muwahaha! Jellal and Lucy are friends here, but I want them to be together! Dx But I can't do that. Ahh, soon. I'm starting the next chapter and I will tell you this: It is going to be a long chapter :) Filled with suspense. Thank you for the review and I hope you like the chapter! :D

**lavender7795:**Thank you ^^

**Not bothered to log in c:** Hello! :D I like newcomers ^^ Waaaa, really? x3 I'm glad you like the story. Hahaha, I'm glad that you think so :) Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter ^^

**Sara6:** Nah, Gray's not like that xD He's... different (clears throat) Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. And I hope you like the chapter :D

**Fullbuster1597:** Sha-chan! :D Yup, seemed like forever! O.O I know, I make the suspense clear ;D I do not know~ I hope you like the chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**gRayLu010:** Wahaha! Thank you :D

**Nimra:** You'll never know :D Thank you for the review ^^ I hope you liked the chapter.

**Guest 6 / 29 / 12:** Well, here it is now :D Thank you for reviewing! ^^

**Otaku'25:** I do not know, maybe? XD Yup, she'll always be there for him! Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter!

**FantasyForever310:** Oooh, I know that manga :D Pssshh, he's just emotional xD Kidding! Lol! I'm addicted to that movie! I adore it! I just don't like the movie that my dad is watching because it's all about viruses :( Anyway... thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter! ^^

**KawaiiOdango:** Thank you :D Yay! GRALU LOVERS UNITE! *O*

**Rosella6199:** Why, hello there! :) Here it is, I hope it makes you happy ^^

**vanillaxxangel:** Here it is! I hope you liked it :D

Phew! That's a whole lot of reviews o.O But I am happy! Because I used to have SO LITTLE reviews before. And did you know, SIL GOT 100 REVIEWS? Yay! I'll update that story next ^^ So stay tuned!

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Good Meets Bad** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	7. Rogue Cheney

**Celebrity Issues**

**Chapter 7 – Rogue Cheney**

**A/N:** I apologize that I put this story on HIATUS, I didn't mean to, honestly. I tried to write a long chapter but in the end, I only wrote like…. 1000+ words… sorry guys ^^'' However, this story will be back in motion! :D Yay! I only ended up putting it on hiatus because I had so many stories to handle (more now, actually) but now it's back! Ella did not beta read this because I think she had problems, I do not want to trouble her for now.

**WARNING: **This wasn't beta read! I only proofread this.

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Song:** The song in the chapter is Love Drunk by Little Mix.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

_Can't breathe, can't sleep. Crazy, what you do to me._

Lucy sang, her eyes closed in concentration. She had just finished writing her new single, and all she was doing now was practicing it. And at the same time, they were trying to record it. However, she still made a few blunt mistakes so she couldn't record it yet.

Still, they loved her new single. Erza and Jellal had actually sung with her from behind the soundproof glass.

Gray in the meanwhile, leaned against the doorframe, watching Lucy sing with great interest. It wasn't every day that he saw her singing.

_I'm a little bit love drunk. Ever get the feeling when you're miles away? Everybody's looking at me, walking, stumbling, hardly talking… mumbling. Going red in the face, promise I've been drinking only lemonade, it's all I take. My heart's just on one about someone. 'Cause I'm a little bit love drunk._

Gray rubbed the side of the headphones he was wearing and suddenly felt a little sad, it was obvious that the song was meant for someone else. But then, realizing what he just thought, he mentally slapped himself. He didn't care if Lucy made a new song not about him, why should he care?

Sighing, he dragged a weary hand down his face and walked out of the room.

On his way out, though, he met a man with black hair up to his shoulders with red eyes. His eyes widened and they crossed paths. His dark blue eyes met with the man's red ones and he gulped wearily from the man's stare. He looked away and continued on, leaving the mysterious man to himself.

* * *

Lucy threw her water bottle high up in the air. Once it landed in her palm, she screwed the cap open and she began gulping down the water. She huffed and slammed the bottle on the coffee table in front of her. "Ahh, I'm tired!" she said and stared at Erza who smiled.

"You did well today."

Lucy laughed, shrugging, "I always do well, right, Jellal?"

The bluenette chuckled, ruffling her blonde locks, "That's right. Oh yea, we have a song for you and Gray," He smiled apologetically, "It's a love song…"

Lucy groaned, muttering sarcastically, "Great, I can't wait."

The blonde licked her lips and she swung her face towel over her shoulder, shifting her weight onto one leg, "Haaaa," She wiped the sweat off her forehead by the back of her hand, "I'm exhausted. Can we go drink coffee or something?"

"I'd like that but," Erza grinned, winking, "Someone's here for you."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Don't tell me… he's here?"

Erza laughed, nodding, "You can go now to meet him, if you want. He's in the lobby." Lucy squealed happily and she hugged the redhead, thanking her over and over. Erza chuckled, hugging the blonde back, "You're welcome. Now," She smiled, "Go."

* * *

Gray walked through the corridors of Stellar Entertainment with his hands tucked in the pocket of his pants. He didn't know where he was at the moment, he just knew that he passed by a room where there was a woman modeling lingerie. He tried to step in and take the girl but he didn't, well, he tried but the woman blushed and fainted at the sight of him. Who wouldn't blame him? He was a gorgeous singer after all.

The raven-haired singer was bored. Bored was an understatement. He didn't know what to do for this day and since Anne just informed him of Lucy and his' new duet titled "The Way", the recording would start tomorrow. Personally, he didn't care when the recording would start. Ever since he was partnered with a certain blonde-haired singer, he never had the time to play with girls.

Well, he would play on the blonde if he could but she hated him so she was out of his list. However, he was going to make him fall in love with him no matter what happens.

Little did he know that there would be a problem.

While he absentmindedly stepped out of the elevator and arrived at the lobby, he noticed that someone with blonde hair – he only knew one girl with yellow hair – run past him. He was about to piss her off but he stopped dead in his trances when he watched her run into someone's arms.

"_What the hell?" _Gray thought, his eyes going wide. The man wrapped his arms around the blonde and he could hear Lucy laugh.

He felt something tug at his heart. He took a closer look at the man, _"Wait… isn't he the man I saw earlier…?"_

Gray stepped out of the corridor and sat on one of the chairs in the lobby. He pretended that he didn't notice them and flipped through a magazine. From this area, he could hear Lucy say something.

"I missed you," She whispered, burying her face in the crook of the man's neck. The man chuckled and he patted her hair, planting a soft kiss on top of her head.

"I missed you too."

Lucy grinned and she gave the brunette a peck on the lips, "Remind me again why you're never here."

"Okay, I will," He laughed, "I'm an actor and I have to film for this new movie. I'm the leading role there, Luce. Don't worry, the filming's almost over. You just have to wait for another two months and we can have all the time in the world."

The blonde pouted, sighing after, "I wish time went by so quickly."

"But then you'd grow old fast, I don't want that," He mused and they both laughed. However, their laugh was cut short when Gray cleared his throat. Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw nearly fell open. Well, almost.

Lucy glared at Gray, "Why are you here?"

"Why? Is it illegal to stay in the lobby?" The raven-haired singer asked, raising a brow, "No, right?" He smirked as Lucy went silent. He glanced at the man behind her, "You never told me you had a... boyfriend."

Lucy scoffed, "You don't have to know about my personal life, jerk."

"Ouch," Gray chuckled, leaning his cheek against the back of his hand, "Of course I have to know, you're my partner in singing remember?"

"That doesn't mean anything, dimwit. What's it to you, anyway? You have tons of girls to play on, I'm sorry I can't be one of them. Kidding, I don't care about you. Look, I will never fall in love with you," Lucy said, placing a hand on her hip as she jabbed a finger on his chest, "Remember that."

Gray rolled his eyes, "As if, remind me again who's hotter?"

"HIM."

The raven-haired singer feigned a look of hurt. When his eyes landed on the red-eyed man, his face went neutral, "And you are?"

"Rogue. Rogue Cheney."

* * *

**A/N:** *GASP* ROGUE'S HER BOYFRIEND! TROLOLOL, cliffhanger XD Sorry guys, I was just so happy to reveal her relationship with the man *Wiggles eyebrows* By the way, I want to reply to your reviews but I won't cause it's like 12 am already. However, I am thankful to all of the support! Everyone kept telling me to update, along with my beloved friend PurpleDiva888 and my wonderful beta, Rosella6199. So, I decided to finally update :) I hope you loved it :D

Leave a review below to help me write and update faster ;)

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"I like Natsu and Lucy but I don't adore them together."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Good Meets Bad****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	8. Unnamed Feelings

**Celebrity Issues**

**Chapter 8 – Unnamed Feelings**

**A/N:** Hey guys! A quick update, eh? Actually, Ella should edit this first but I know she's busy - I have another message for you~ - and I know that I shouldn't trouble her so much :) I tried my best to act like her so if I have any mistakes, I'll be answering to her :D

**WARNING: **This wasn't beta read! I only proofread this.

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Gray wasn't known to back off without a fight. He liked stealing girls from their boyfriends and they'd always end up in the jail for harming the brunette. Why? Gray never really did hit them; their girlfriends would just walk up to him and hug him or kiss him on the cheek and he would end up getting punched. It was not his fault that he was attractive. He was conceited as well. Despite of that fact, Lucy didn't do any of those sorts. She just glared at him as Rogue Cheney did the same.

He began to see the resemblance of their attitudes. He was not satisfied with the red-eyed man's answer. He knows the man, he watched a movie with him in it once but they were not acquainted. To be honest, he already saw him as a rival. Gray Fullbuster captured everyone's hearts. The only woman who didn't fall for him was Lucy Heartfilia, a stubborn lady who wouldn't fall in love with him. She was alluring, he self-confessed, but he wouldn't imagine himself dating the girl. Then again, the only woman he ever dated dumped him.

However, ever since he heard her sing earlier, he felt a little odd. There was this feeling that he couldn't put his finger to it. He was sure it wasn't the feeling of love, he knew that disgusting feeling and he never felt it again after breaking up with _her_. It was not lust either.

He inwardly sighed and he decided to answer the blonde's boyfriend, "Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you."

Rogue nodded without a word and he stared at Gray. The singer knew that Lucy was surprised, usually, Gray would have called the man a bastard or something but he didn't feel like it. Somehow, he felt two feelings. Two unnamed feelings but it was not jealousy and it was certainly not love as well. Grunting in frustration, the man took out his phone and called his sister.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, what made Gray go silent?

The phone rang a few times and then Ultear finally answered. Shifting one weight onto one leg, he stared at his wrist watch, "Are you home?"

"_No, but I'll be home in an hour or so. Why?"_

Gray closed his eyes, "Good. I have something to ask you. Oh, I suggest you bring home some microwavable popcorn," He smirked half-heartedly, "You'll enjoy this, for sure."

"…_Okay, well, I'll hang up now."_

"Sure, bye."

"_Bye."_

Gray kept the phone in his pocket and he heard Lucy speak, "Who was that?"

"Curious now, are we?" The singer said, smirking as he stared at her with veiled eyes – in a tired way, "It's not someone you need to worry your pretty little head about."

Lucy blushed at the word "pretty" and she just looked away, reaching out to hold Rogue's hand. Lately, she felt like she was distancing herself from her boyfriend. She understood that he was busy but every time the opportunity to see him came, he would be occupied all the time. He didn't have time for her and she acknowledged why but sometimes she felt so frustrated at the lack of affection.

She didn't seem to notice that Gray was walking out the door of the building until Rogue released a breath of relief. "I was worried," He muttered, "You looked like you had a hard time breathing."

"I did have a hard time," Lucy said, lowering her head, "I would've dealt with his bickering but… he was unusually quiet this time."

"Really?" Rogue raised a brow, "The quietness suited him."

Lucy gulped, "I know… that's why I was startled."

"Well," Rogue shrugged, smiling as he kissed her forehead, "Like he said, you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about it."

Blushing, Lucy could only nod as she was pulled in for a kiss.

* * *

Ultear wasn't expecting this. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She was gaping with her mouth open and her eyes wide at her younger brother. She was not the type who liked surprises and she was sure that this wasn't a trick; Gray wasn't trying to fool her. It was obvious that the brunette was confused. He was staring at the floor with narrowed eyes and a creased forehead. Ultear wasn't much of a sister. When Gray was born, she was busy with high school and when he entered elementary school, she was busy with college.

Though she tried, Ultear never found the time to spend time with her only brother. Truthfully, she felt jealous when she learned that he found a girlfriend. She felt sad that there was someone else to make him smile when it should be his family. When they broke up, Ultear was furious. She demanded to know where the girl lived but no one dared to give her any information. She didn't like seeing her little brother cry. She remembered the time that Gray asked advice from her and he looked exactly like this back then, eyes narrowed and forehead creased.

Back then, the reason why he was confused was because he was in love. Today, the reason was different. She knew that Gray wouldn't fall in love easily, after all, he played with many girls' hearts already and none of them captured his. His heart was too damaged to love again. Instead, he showered his remaining love for his only sister. Their mother was too busy with acting and never had time for them as well but they knew that she loved them dearly.

Back to the subject, Ultear could not believe her ears. Gray claimed that he felt his heart throb earlier, not with pain but with a feeling of lightness. She found it cute at how he had a difficult time explaining. He reminded her of back then, a teenage boy filled with confusing emotions, emotions that only ended up breaking his poor heart.

"I don't know what to do, Ultear," Gray rasped, his voice rough and cracked, "I don't like the feeling and I fear it but… I don't want it to go away."

The purple-haired woman popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth and she chewed. She thought about the issue for a moment before swallowing, "I think you have a crush," She said, chewing on more of the snack, "It's not the same as love but it's halfway there."

"A crush?" Gray furrowed his eyebrows, "I have a crush on her?"

Ultear nodded, leaning back on the couch. She hummed as she stared at the ceiling in thought, "Well, for starters, it takes usually three months of having a crush on her before you begin loving her." She laughed when Gray's jaw dropped in a way of saying 'What-the-hell?', "Falling in love usually happens in less than a second, it's a fact. But if you have a crush on her, you'd usually end up crushing on her for a full three to four months before loving her. However, there are cases that others fell in love in a month or so."

She smiled at the awe-struck Gray. She knew that he didn't have much experience in love other than heartbreak and betrayal. The moment Gray saw the woman he thought was the one, it was love at first sight and the same went for the other party. No one thought that the woman would fall in love with a different guy.

"Yea," Ultear grinned, "A crush. Usually kids have crushes but you were an odd ball back then," She laughed, "You wouldn't even let girls near you."

"They were creepy back then," Gray said, shuddering, "They stalked me wherever I went. The only girl who didn't was…" He went silent and Ultear decided to change the topic.

"So, you have a crush on Lucy Heartfilia, eh?" She said, grinning, "I heard that her new single was a hit. I don't know what she looks like, though. Care to fill me in?"

Gray sighed, running a hand through his hair, "She has blonde hair and brown eyes," He mumbled, "And if you'd like to know, she has a big…"

"I get it," Ultear said, smirking.

The brunette closed his eyes, holding his head in his hands, "Apparently," He inhales, "She hates me for my philandering."

"Any girl would hate you if you didn't look this handsome," The older Fullbuster said, smirking, "I'm surprised; no one has ever hated you before. Is there a reason why she didn't end up in your bed the moment you met her?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"That never stopped you before."

"It did now."

"You're amusing, you know?" Ultear said, giggling, "Is it because her boyfriend is a friend of yours?"

Gray scoffed, "I know him as an actor in Safe Haven but we are not acquaintances. I think you know him, since you're a fan of Nicholas Sparks' movies," He rolled his eyes as his sister sighed dreamily, "His name is Rogue Cheney, ring a bell?"

"Holy shit," Ultear's eyes widened for the second time since they got home, "He's the actor who played as Alex! Oh my god," She gulped, "He's… her boyfriend?"

Gray merely nodded in a newfound disappointment and Ultear could only blink with her mouth hanging open. "He's handsome but I do know that you're more attractive," She said, finally closing her mouth, "But it will be hard to get her to stop hating you…"

The raven-haired singer could only shrug as he threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth, "No one can resist me, sister, you know that well and I am going to prove that to her. In the meantime," He stood up and stretched his arms, "I have thought of a new song from this conversation."

Ultear nodded as she chewed, "Okay then, good luck."

The brunette walked to his room and sat down in front of his desk. He pulled out a notebook and a pen before he began writing lyrics for this song. He didn't know what would be the outcome of this song, he didn't know if he would be mocked by Lucy if he ever sang this but all he knew was that he wouldn't care. He would find out about this still unnamed feeling – he was still positive that this wasn't a crush – and he would get to the bottom of it.

If, somehow, the feeling disappears in the next few days then he would be half glad and half sad. It was really confusing. He didn't like the feeling but he didn't want it to go away. It was like you when you love the view of the ocean but you don't want to swim. There was one thing that Gray hated with this feeling though, he had to think of what it was and he hated thinking. Thinking made you assume things that were either right or wrong and you would end up in making false accusations. That was why he didn't think too much when he saw _her_ hanging out with another man; he thought he was just a friend.

When he was halfway through the lyrics, he was called out for dinner and he ended up stopping when he was nearly done. He changed his slippers into sneakers and grabbed a leather jacket just in case the night was cold. Before he left, he stared at the half-finished song. He hadn't thought of a title yet for he couldn't come up with one.

He walked back and scribbled on the top of the page. Then, he left. For now, he would name it "Crush".

It seemed fitting anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me, is it too short for your liking? I finished this today, you know. I started the chapter earlier and I finished it a few hours after that. I managedto write 1,900+ words for you all :) I think my writing style changed in this chapter though o.o

**OwO**

Ella, oh gawd, Ella, I'm so thankful for everything you've done. If I could, I would fly over to HK right now and hug you. You don't know how much time I spent just thinking if you'll be fine with editing this chapter and if you're okay. I know you were busy, I sent you the chapter but in the end, I posted it right away. Please don't think wrong, it's not because you're slow, you're working hard for school, aren't you? And if you're not - in which I'll have to lecture you about - please do not think much of me. I'm not that important anyway.

How many times have I updated without you editing it? A few times already but that's fine. I have to rely on my own skills for a while and if you're still busy with schoolwork, I understand. You'll still be my beta no matter what happens. I'll wait for you until you're free and I don't care how long it takes. If I find out you're free tomorrow then I'm going to chat with you ALL DAY. Well, not the whole day since you're at school but... I look forward to weekends most because I know you're not in school. Ha, I'm being emotional and I don't suit it ._. I know I underestimate myself though my quote is that I shouldn't... but it's just that... when I compare myself to you, it's just a big gap. You write AND beta stories while I just WRITE. JUST WRITE. Don't get me wrong, I love writing more than editing but I think your job is so important, not just for me but for the others as well.

Actually, I've considered putting up a beta profile but I'm still thinking about it. Who knows? Maybe after you've read this, I'm already a beta reader :) Relax, okay? And don't bother trying to split your time in editing and working on HW, just focus. I realized I wrote more than what I should ._.

I love you, Maec :)

**OwO**

For the readers, I really want to reply to all of your reviews in this chapter but I think it would be too much for me to handle. I'll just do it one by one :) I'll PM you guys and please, for Ella and for me, review? Let's cheer Ella on, neh? =w=

Leave a review below to help me write and update faster ;)

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"When I say I hate you, I mean it. So when I say I love you, please believe it__."_

_Byee! -Anne :D__  
_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Good Meets Bad****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	9. Like a Girl

**Celebrity Issues**

**Chapter 9 – Like a Girl**

**A/N:** I enjoyed typing this chapter somehow :3 I don't know why, I just did. Of course, at first I got writer's block and didn't know what to type AFTER but I figured it out. Sorry for the mistakes ._.

**WARNING: **This wasn't beta read! I only proofread this.

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy sighed and leaned against the back of her spinney chair, staring at the half-finished song on her desk. For a while, she sat there, staring at the sheet of paper with an apathetic look on her face. She didn't know why she wrote the song, she just felt like writing it. To be honest, the song was a result of her confused feelings. She didn't know what to do with her lover for Rogue and her partnership with Gray. It wasn't that she hated the singer; it was just that she didn't like his playboy antics. If he was a decent man, she wouldn't have complained about singing a duet with him.

But Lucy was different; she wanted a partner who was worth the gratitude. She wanted a singer who was worth all of her time and that was not Gray Fullbuster. No, he was certainly not the partner Lucy Heartfilia was looking for but her manager arranged it to be done and so it is finished. No complaints. Nothing more, nothing less.

The blonde exhaled softly and massaged her temples, thinking about the next verse of the song. Writing lyrics wasn't that hard but she wasn't just writing a song out of the blue, this was a song about her messed up feelings. Whether she liked it or not, she knew she had to finish the piece. She always felt guilty whenever she left an unfinished song in her drawers collecting dust, she thought it was always so unfair to start something and never finish it. But then again, that was her opinion.

For her, songs were creations of your own mind. You don't just let someone write you your lyrics and then you sing it. No, that wasn't how she did it. If someone wanted her to sing their song, she would make a cover but it wouldn't be hers. That's why she always completed her songs because she knew that she put all of her heart in writing the lyrics. It would be a waste if she left it alone and start a new song.

Frowning, she covered her eyes with a hand and pushed her chair back. She stared at the piece of paper on her desk and grunted, standing up and grabbing a leather jacket that was hung over her chair. She grabbed her car keys and changed her puppy shorts into black leggings. After that, she tied her hair in a high pony tail and left her room.

Before she did, she hummed her new song under her breath.

"_So, I'm putting my defenses up 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that…"_

Lucy sighed.

"I think I'd have a heart attack…"

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you and Lucy are duet partners but she hates you, am I right?" Ultear said, smiling widely as Gray merely nodded his head, sipping a glass of lemon iced tea. She laughed, "Just stop playing with girls if you want her to stop hating you."

"That's impossible," Gray breathed out, puffing his cheeks, "I can't do that."

Ultear's eyebrow rose, "And why not?"

"It's a daily thing," The singer mumbled, looking away from the older Fullbuster, "Plus, I don't even _like her_, why would I go that far?"

"Well, it was just a suggestion," Ultear said, shrugging.

Gray rolled his eyes, "I don't care if it's a suggestion, I'm not going to do that just so that Lucy stops hating me, that's like, stupid—"

"Ha?"

The raven-haired singer blinked and he looked up to find Lucy standing in front of him, eyes wide. "What did you just say?" She asked, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"Oh _shit_."

"What a coincidence," Ultear asked, muffling a laugh behind her hand, "Sorry, you must be Lucy Heartfilia," She stood up and smiled to Lucy in greeting, "I'm Ultear Fullbuster, Gray's older sister."

Lucy blushed, _"She's so pretty…"_

"Nice to meet you," She smiled and shook hands with Ultear who nodded with a grin.

"Likewise."

Gray leaned his cheek on the back of his hand, crossing his legs and staring up at her, "So, what brought you _here?_"

Lucy blushed and mentally smacked herself for suddenly finding Gray _handsome_. She sat beside Ultear – who happened to sit in front of Gray – and lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, "I was writing a new song but I couldn't think of the next verse so I thought of taking a breather. But then I got hungry so I decided to eat in a restaurant," She frowned and leaned back, sighing, "I didn't expect to find you here."

"You're writing another song after "Love Drunk"?" Gray raised a brow, "You have it rough."

The blonde tsked and called a waiter over, "Shut up. How about you? Have you thought of a song for the upcoming concert?"

"Yup."

Ultear grinned, "Really?"

"Really," Gray said, chuckling.

"What's it about?" Lucy asked, nodding to the waiter who repeated her orders – which happened to be just iced tea and a chocolate cake – and turned to face Gray again, "Is it about your disgusting playboy antics?"

Ultear laughed nervously and Gray stared at her in a way of saying _"Told you so."_ However, the singer merely shrugged, "Maybe, who knows. Why should I tell you anyway?" He smirked, "You hate me. Or, maybe you've started to fall for me, _Heartfilia-san_."

Lucy's eyes widened and she blushed, "What the hell? No way—And stop that!"

"Your face disagrees with what you say, Lucy," Ultear giggled, grinning as she titled her head to the side, "My heart tells me that you have indeed fallen for him."

"I have a boyfriend for crying out loud," Lucy muttered under her breath, glaring at Gray, "I'll never fall in love with a philandering bastard like him!"

Ultear laughed, "My, my, looks like your hate burns deep."

"Very deep," The male singer mumbled, rolling his eyes.

When Lucy's food arrived, she began eating and Gray watched her. "You're just going to eat that for dinner?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I'm not in the mood for rice," The blonde said, tucking her hair behind her ear and eating the slice of cake, "And I have to finish my song soon, I told Erza about it and she expects it done by tomorrow. I was supposed to only go out for a breather but," She paused and stared at the ceiling, "Oh well, can't help it if I get hungry."

"What a pig," Gray snorted.

"Says the one who plays with girls' hearts like it's trash," Lucy scoffed, snarling and taking the last bite of her cake. She sipped her iced tea and frowned, "You really should stop your philandering acts."

The man crossed his arms, "Since when did you care?"

Lucy laughed and she stood up, grabbed her jacket and left.

"Since now."

Gray released a breath he held, wide eyes blinking as he stared at the spot where Lucy sat, "Wow… I… what… ugh," He ran a hand through his hair; "I don't know what to say."

"How cute," Ultear smiled, placing her chin on clasped hands, "You're flustered."

"How can I not be? That woman's usually annoying but right now she was…" Gray groaned, massaging his temples, "I still don't get how she hates me because I'm a player, it's not like I'm her boyfriend."

"But you want to be."

"Excuse me?" Gray asked, raising a brow.

The older Fullbuster smirked, "You want to be her boyfriend, it's written all over your face like a lovesick idiot."

"Shut up. Tch, impossible, you're misunderstanding facial expressions," The singer rumbled in irritation. Ultear laughed and they continued eating.

* * *

Lucy hung her jacket behind the door to her room and fell back on her bed. With a sigh, she stared at the ceiling, thoughts clouding her mind. She wasn't planning on meeting Gray; all she wanted to do was to take a breather, think of the next song's verse then go back home to write it down. If only her stomach didn't growl, she would have been home already. However, she had to admit, the dinner she had was surprisingly pleasant even though she was with Gray. She didn't know if it was because his sister was there or because she found herself comfortable with him so… polite.

She scoffed, thinking, _"When was he ever polite? That idiot."_ She pushed her bottom lip out in thought, her eyes blinking tiredly as she stared at her desk. A small frown appeared on her face and she reached in to pull her collar to her nose, when she smelled her clothes, her eyes widened in horror. "I'm so sweaty!" She cried out and gulped nervously, "Then… he must have smelled the stench but…"

She sat up on her bed in surprise, covering her mouth as she tried to suppress her warmth-filled cheeks, "Why didn't he insult me?"

Her frown deepened and she fell back on her bed again. She realized that Gray wasn't that mean tonight. Though, she didn't know why he was acting a little nice, Lucy actually liked it. But to think that she smelled so disgusting and he didn't say a thing… Lucy gulped and she closed her eyes, _"I'll remember to start wearing perfume everyday…"_

Her eyes shot open in surprise, _"What the hell? Since when do I care if Gray thinks I smell?"_

"_I… Damn it, I have to change the lyrics again…" _Lucy grumbled and she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and walked towards her desk. She erased a few of the words and wrote another line of words. "But you make me wanna act like a girl," She said as she wrote it down, "I wonder what should come next, well, for now it'll be…" She erased another set of words, "Painting my nails and wear perfume—wait, I don't paint my nails—argh, whatever."

She sat on her spinney chair and held the piece of paper in her hand while she leaned back. She reread the lyrics and she sighed, placing the paper back down on the desk.

"Well… that's it for now, I guess."

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! Even Lucy's flustered OwO How cute. So, I tried my best to write the chapter, if you noticed, the paragraphs are longer xD Don't ask me how I made it possible, it just happened - kind of like the previous chapter. So, who here knows what Lucy's song gonna be? I think we know it now :D

Leave a review below to help me write and update faster ;)

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"It's hard to fall in love with someone who doesn't want to__."_

_Byee! -Anne :D__  
_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Good Meets Bad****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	10. Something That We're Not

**Celebrity Issues**

**Chapter 10 – Something That We're Not**

**A/N:** HAHA. Like ALTLF, this chapter was supposed to be beta read but... she/he isn't responding so *shrugs* Enjoy - Oh, and I don't want angry RoLu fans in the end of this chapter. Go. Read. Oh, and there MIGHT be cursing...

**WARNING: **This wasn't beta read! I only proofread this.

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia is a singer known all over the world. Gray Fullbuster is also a singer, and Lucy hates him because he's a player. As Lucy lived her life normally, glaring at Gray in the TV, her manager told her 'great' news, or what she says. Lucy now has to work with Gray, the player who seduces girls, and Lucy could already imagine her life then, hell. What will happen with Lucy and Gray? Will Gray keep seducing her and will Lucy keep hating him? Or will they fall in love?

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

The duet partners were watching the news with horrified eyes. On the TV, Lucy's manager, Erza, and Gray's manager, Anne, were both declaring that the two singers were in love. Lucy didn't know what to say, she was mad that Erza told everyone lies but couldn't help herself from blushing. Gray, in the meanwhile, was trying his hardest best to not explode. He was satisfied with what Anne told the world but he was feeling guilty that Lucy had to pretend like she loved him even though she already had Rogue.

People kept asking about what would happen to her current boyfriend but Erza only managed to answer, "I don't know."

Lucy growled and finally slammed her finger on the remote, turning off the TV. She was furious. Who in the world would believe that she was in love with Gray? Oh yea, their fans. She buried her face in her hands and wished that she could die under a rock. What if Rogue learned about this? What would happen to their relationship?

Gray hummed, sniffing the air. He knew that Lucy smelled nice today but he didn't know why she suddenly decided to wear perfume. Even though they weren't friends, he knew that she wasn't the type to wear perfume. Was it because that she noticed that she smelled sweaty the other night? Of course, he knew about that but decided not to tell her for no reason at all. He didn't know why he thought that telling her would make her feel offended and embarrassed and that he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

He asked Ultear about that but she only laughed it off, shook her head and said, "You'll figure it out soon."

The blonde fidgeted in her chair. She was no longer feeling mad when she noticed that Gray sniffed the air. She wondered if he smelled her already—She inwardly smacked herself. Of course he already smelled her, with such a sweet perfume, anyone could notice. Earlier in the morning, Jellal told her that she smelled sweet and thanked him. She was nervous that Gray would make fun of her but to her surprise, he didn't say anything.

Also, she had another change that everyone already noticed. Today, she was wearing strappy black heels. Levy asked why she didn't wear her flats and the singer only blushed, ignoring her. Jellal told her that she looked great in heels but he preferred her usual footwear so that she wouldn't trip over her own feet. She knew that she was trying too hard to look good in front of Gray. She just didn't want him to make fun of her but was that really the reason why?

"I can't believe this," Lucy gritted out, head leaned back. Sure, she couldn't believe it but it already happened. What Erza says, it happens, she just can't tell the world that she was lying about them being in love, which would create another gossip.

Gray sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Well, believe it 'cause it's happening. I bet that the paparazzi are already outside of this very building," He paused to spread his arms out dramatically, "Waiting for us to come out so that they can interview us and confirm the news."

"I agree," The female singer said, pouting her lips, "Hey, Fullbuster, tell me about your new song."

The said man was quick to reply, "I'd rather not."

Lucy's eyebrow rose in suspicion, "Aw, why not?"

"Secret," Gray said, smirking when the blonde growled and muttered words under her breath. He didn't plan on telling her that he was writing a song about how he felt about her, that would be so embarrassing but now that she mentioned that, he hummed, "How about you?" He paused, "What song did you write?"

"I won't tell," Lucy stubbornly pouted, looking away. She couldn't tell him that she was writing a song about him, she would practically die from humiliation. She could already imagine him laughing at her, slamming his hands on a table or clutching his stomach. Even though she thought that "Heart Attack" was a pretty good song – Erza said so – she knew that he wouldn't like it. They weren't friends anyway, they were just partners for duets yet why did her chest hurt so much when she thinks that he won't like her new song?

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind from those thoughts but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Why should she care? Yea, they were only partners; they didn't have to learn about each other. Why did she feel so hurt? They were merely strangers who met because they were partnered by their managers. Why did she have to care?

Why was she so torn apart?

* * *

Gray was walking through the corridors of Stellar Entertainment out of boredom when a fan of Lucy stood in front of him with a confident look on her face. He stopped in his footsteps, looking down at the girl. She was wearing an office outfit and he guessed that she worked in the building. He quirked a brow and the fan glared at him, "Do you really love Lucy-sama? Why would a player like you fall in love with someone else other than that bitch Juvia?" She snarled, "I know you're handsome and I like you but if you play with her heart," She jabbed a finger in his chest, "Her fan club will hunt you down. Remember that."

The singer gawked and watched the fan walk away, chin held up high. He closed his mouth and gulped nervously, looking around for any more angry fans. Of course they were angry, he was famous for being a player and he fell in love with Lucy, of course they would have their doubts. What's weird was that the fan _still_ remembered what happened with him and Juvia. When he realized he was thinking of her again, he grimaced.

Juvia was the woman he fell in love with. She was the only one who didn't stalk him—secretly. She openly displayed her stalker-ness attitude to everyone and he was touched when he knew about it. But she fell in love with someone she met when she came with Gray on his tour. Shaking his head, he got rid of those thoughts and massaged his temples, resuming his walk.

He started to feel nervous when the people in the hallway started glaring at him. Others were just staring at him with a stoic face though he knew that their eyes had a cold and hard look in them. He swallowed thickly and ignored them, passing by a group of cameramen who shot a quick glare at the singer before continuing what they were doing.

Once Gray was in a place with less people, he released a breath he held. "Gosh, Lucy's fans will murder me when they realize that Erza was lying," He mumbled under his breath, tucking his hands in the pocket of his pants. He looked out the window and his eyes widened. Just like he guessed, the paparazzi were there, holding cameras and microphones. His jaw tensed and he closed his eyes. Why did they have to be something they were not?

He stepped back from the window when someone looked up and pointed their finger at him. Immediately, cameras were faced upwards and his lips twitched. He began to look for Lucy, wanting to tell her something. He found her in the lobby, covering her face with a black fedora. She had her legs crossed, reading a magazine. He hissed when he felt turned on and kept his hands to himself when he sat beside her.

The blonde looked at him and she raised a brow, "What do you want?"

"Why are you in the friggin' lobby? Are you dying to be noticed by them?" Gray whispered loudly, pointing at the paparazzi waiting just outside the entrance. Lucy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"About that…" She looked around and swallowed a lump in her throat, "I kinda… stepped out and they saw me so… I ran away and came back with this," She gestured to her hat, "They were about to leave but you know…"

Gray groaned and he slapped his forehead, "Stupid, you're not supposed to be seen."

"I know but," She pouted, "One of them turned around and suddenly screamed my name. Shit, I was so scared that I was yelling 'Get away from me!' while running."

"What a baby," The male singer said, laughing, "Well, they're not going to leave, that's positive. They know that we'll have to leave this building soon," He smirked and stood up, lazily offering her his hand, "Why don't we just play our part and you explain everything to your boyfriend so that he doesn't break up with you the next time he comes back."

Lucy scoffed, "Are you telling me to act like I actually love you?" When he nodded, she choked on her saliva, "Hell no!"

"But they want everything to be confirmed," Gray said, frowning, "If we tell them that it's a lie, Erza's reputation will be ruined. Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't…" Lucy mumbled, staring at her lap, "But… Gah—whatever, let's just do it. Hey, give me a drive home," She said, placing the magazine back on the coffee table.

"Wha—Why?" The man exclaimed.

Lucy shrugged, "I didn't bring my car. Please?"

"Ugh, fine," Gray mumbled, his cheeks slightly pink. The woman cheered and stood up. He offered her his arm and when she glared at him – she looked like she was about to yell at him – he quickly cut in, "For show, idiot." Lucy sighed in defeat and hooked her arm around his. When she tilted her hat up and they faced the glass doors, she could already hear them yelling and screaming.

They stepped out and cameras started flashing, making Lucy think that she was going blind. A reporter pointed his microphone at her, "Is it true that you are in love with Gray Fullbuster?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" The blonde asked, raising a brow. They went silent and she sighed, "Yes, it's true."

"Is it true that you two will be having a concert soon?"

Gray nodded, chuckling, "The tickets well be out soon, hopefully. I'm looking forward to seeing her fans and my fans in one place."

Lucy grinned, "True. That would be a blast."

"Are you two dating?"

The two looked away, "N-No."

"But I thought you two are in love with each other?"

Lucy blushed, running her fingers through her hair nervously. She pouted, "W-Well, we are but… I-I still don't know…" She didn't realize that Gray was also blushing. She wanted to pull her hair in frustration.

"Have you two kissed yet?"

The singers' faces reddened, "N-No!"

"But why?"

The blonde covered her face with a hand, "I h-have my reasons…"

"So do I," Gray said, shrugging and nervously combing his hair back with his free hand. "Um, we have to go now—RUN!" He yelled and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her with him. The blonde screamed and started running to her own accord. She could hear more questions being thrown at them and she wished that Erza didn't say a thing in the interview.

"Why," Lucy paused and panted, almost sliding when they entered the parking lot, "Do *pant* we have to *pant* act like we love each other?"

"I have no idea," Gray said, breathing heavily. He saw his car and mentally thanked the Lord. They entered his car and he quickly drove away, face dripping with sweat.

Lucy sighed and leaned back, fanning herself with a hand, "I don't like this."

"You think I do?" Gray sneered, rolling his eyes and stopping at a red light. He stared at Lucy who was nibbling on her thumbnail, staring at the side mirror. They could see that the paparazzi were after them already, riding their cars. He exhaled a prayer and stepped on the gas as soon as the stoplight turned green, "They are like fucking air. They're there wherever we go!"

"Tell me about it," Lucy said, swallowing a huge breath of air and huffing, "My legs hurt."

"It's your fault that you decided to wear heels," Gray mumbled under his breath. He thought it looked good on her but he obviously wouldn't tell her that. She would laugh at him if he did.

Lucy pushed her bottom lip out, "Whatever."

When they turned right and saw that a new set of paparazzi was waiting for them, the blonde screamed and so did Gray. He put the car on reverse and stepped on the gas, driving back and heading straight instead. Lucy banged her head on the compartment door, "I hate this!"

Gray groaned, "Because of our managers, everyone thinks we're something that we're not. Remind me again why we're not firing them yet."

"Beats me," Lucy grunted, banging her head again.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, I love you so much Erza. Yaaaay, they're gonna begin to fall in love now! Of course, the title of the song came from Demi's song "Something That We're Not". Don't worry about Rogue, btw. He's a big boy already. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I love you all.

Leave a review below to help me write and update faster ;)

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"I want to act like I love you__."_

_Byee! -Anne :D__  
_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Good Meets Bad****, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
